Vivir en el Pasado
by Betina C
Summary: Terry decide dejar de vivir en el pasado y continuar. Pero en el camino encontrará a alguien que busca lo mismo. Aunque sus situaciones son distintas, se apoyarán el uno al otro, siendo amigos, y en el futuro...quién sabe, tal vez como algo más. FIN.
1. Esperanza de un reencuentro

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 1: "Esperanza de un reencuentro"**

Los copos de nieve caían sobre la solitaria figura que deambulaba en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. No era tan tarde, solo las 8 de la noche, pero la oscuridad ya estaba presente.

La persona que caminaba, era un hombre joven de 27 años, cabello castaño hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros, ojos azules y bastante guapo. Terry era su nombre.

Era una celebridad del teatro, ganaba bien...pero seguía viviendo en su humilde departamento, aunque esta vez se quedaría a pasar la noche con su madre, Eleanor Baker, como lo venía haciendo desde hace cuatro días. A veces se sentía solo, al igual que su madre, y así se hacían mutua compañía.

Su relación y confianza había progresado mucho, al igual que con su padre. Éste se había divorciado y había dejado el ducado a un primo. Desde entonces residía en Nueva York para estar más cerca de su hijo...y también de Eleanor, para qué negarlo.

Amaba a sus padres, a pesar de sus errores, le era imposible odiarlos realmente, pues eran los seres que le habían dado la vida...además, él también había cometido errores al ser más joven, y él sabía que era por falta de madurez.

Hacía casi 10 años había dejado ir a una persona muy importante para él y todo por el sentido del deber que tenía para con aquella mujer que le había salvado la vida, quedando inválida tras aquella tragedia. Susana era su nombre...y al final ¿para qué? para que Susana terminara encontrando el amor en otro hombre y le abandonara.

Y no es que la culpara por eso, al contrario, se alegraba de no haber tenido que unir su vida a alguien que sería infeliz a su lado. Es más, eran amigos, y solían enviarse cartas.

Lo que le pesaba realmente es que su sacrificio fuera en vano...pero el colmo fue cuando partió a Chicago a buscar a aquella persona tan importante para él, cuyo nombre era Candy...y al final lo único que obtuvo fue hacer el ridículo de la peor forma y que su corazón nuevamente resultara herido.

Esa mujer, Candy, no solo le rechazó diciéndole que ya no lo quería, sino que además le culpaba por todo lo que había pasado. Él insistió por meses...¡pero también tenía derecho a cansarse!

Luego de aquella fallida visita, hacía 5 años, se sintió bastante deprimido...aunque no con la misma fuerza que antaño. Aún amaba a Candy, pero ya no sufría tanto...pero su recuerdo le impedía avanzar. He ahí el problema.

Estaba atascado, su recuerdo le pesaba, por lo que aún vivía en el pasado...pero ahora que pensaba...Candy no se merecía ni su devoción ni su amor. Ella ya no le quería, así que él tampoco tenía por qué seguir castigándose por un error que no solo fue suyo...llevaba 10 años haciéndolo ¡pero ya no más!

Ante sus pensamientos, sonrió. Comprendió que había dado el primer paso para que su corazón sanara en su totalidad y eso le alegró. Tal vez con el tiempo encontraría a alguien más con quien compartir su vida, formar una familia, y lo más importante: ser feliz. Sin embargo, se prometió a si mismo que no lo haría hasta haber superado completamente a Candy. Sin guardarle rencor, claro estaba.

Dicen que los cambios deben ser de adentro hacia afuera...pues bien, el ya había comenzado por su actitud. Además, tampoco estaba solo. Tenía a sus padres, a su mejor amiga Karen, a Robert Hathaway, y a Susana, aún en la distancia.

En ese momento recordó, con una sonrisa, lo indignada que se puso Susana al saber que Candy le había rechazado. Habían vuelto a reunirse luego de casi dos años en un restaurante de Nueva York.

 _Flash Back_

 _-¡Pero qué se ha creído la muy hija de la chingada al rechazarte! ¡Ash! ¡Candy, te juro que algún día el hombre que amas no te corresponderá, y ese día Terry y yo nos reiremos en tu cara! ¡Eso fue una maldición, y las mías siempre se cumplen!- Exclamó Susana, furiosa, mientras Terry reía a carcajadas por su indignación. Luego, charlaron de temas mas amenos, prometiéndose al final de la reunión, comunicarse y volver a reunirse muy pronto._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Apuró sus pasos, movido por una extraña sensación de alegría al no saberse solo. Además, ya hacía mucho frío, y volvió a sonreír al pensar en que su madre ya le esperaba para cenar y platicar juntos.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que no se fijó en el camino, hasta que chocó de frente con alguien, haciéndole trastabillar, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio. No así la persona con que chocó, quién al ser más menuda y un poco mas baja, estuvo a punto de caer y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Terry, de excelentes reflejos, la sostuvo por la muñeca. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que la persona con que chocó era una mujer.

Se contemplaron mutuamente, y Terry se dio cuenta que era una mujer muy linda. Sus cabellos eran oscuros, sus ojos cafés, que transmitían ternura y suavidad, su piel era muy blanca y su rostro tenía facciones tiernas...pero también se dio cuenta que había lagrimas en sus ojos. Y quiso saber por qué.

Ella fue la primera en romper el encantamiento:

-Yo...disculpe...no vi por donde caminaba...lo lamento. Iba sumida en mis pensamientos- dijo tímidamente, con un dulce rubor en sus mejillas.

-No se preocupe...yo hacía lo mismo, así que ambos somos culpables- terminó Terry con una amable sonrisa de medio lado.

En ese momento, Terry se dio cuenta que aún la tenía tomada de la muñeca y se apresuró a soltarla, aunque no quería hacerlo, pues se sentía suave y cálido.

-En ese caso...gracias por impedir que me cayera- agradeció la linda mujer con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada- respondió él.

Luego quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Lo más natural y correcto sería despedirse, pero no querían hacerlo:

-Usted...está triste...¿no es así?- mencionó Terry, esperando no sonar como un entrometido.

La mujer le miró sorprendida:

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Lo leo en sus ojos.

-Yo...estoy pasando por un mal momento ahora mismo-dijo ella, luchando contra las lágrimas.

-No saca nada con retener las lágrimas. Al contrario, se hace daño- movido por un extraño impulso, abrazó a la mujer, y ella solo se dejó-Llore hasta que no le queden mas lágrimas, y se sentirá mucho mejor. Créame. Se lo digo por experiencia-terminó Terry, mientras la soltaba.

-Gracias por sus consejos...en fin, ya debo irme. Fué un gusto.

-Igualmente...espero que se alivie pronto y...me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos.

-Así será...pero de eso que se encargue el destino.

-Estoy de acuerdo...en fin. Adiós y que tenga buena noche.

-Igualmente.

Y cada uno retomó su camino, sintiéndose mucho mejor...con la esperanza de un reencuentro.

Continuará...

 **Hola ¿qué tal? espero que les guste la propuesta, díganme en los comentarios por favor ;)**

 **Saludos y que estén muy bien.**


	2. Pasado queda atrás, mas no lo olvides

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 2: "El pasado déjalo atrás, más no lo olvides"**

 **-** ¡Hijo querido! ¿cómo te fue?- exclamó alegremente Eleanor al ver llegar a su unigénito.

-Muy bien mamá, como siempre- respondió Terry con una sonrisa. Entonces Eleanor miró fijamente los ojos de su hijo y cuestionó- ¿Te pasó algo bueno?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestionó él a su vez.

-Porque tu expresión es distinta- contestó la voz de Richard.

-¿Padre?¿te quedarás a comer con nosotros?- preguntó Terry, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Si, pero no intentes cambiar el tema ¿qué te ocurrió como para que estés casi feliz?- exigió saber su padre.

-Nada, es solo que...me fue bien en el trabajo...solo eso- trató de justificarse, pues ni el mismo estaba seguro del por qué, pero...¡se sentía animado!

-En fin Richard, ya no le atosiguemos mas. Verlo animado es mas que suficiente...pero algún día te sacaré la verdad, muchachito malcriado- regañó Eleanor.

-Lo que tu digas Jefa- dijo Terry haciendo un saludo militar -¿les parece si vamos a comer? ¡muero de hambre!

-¡Eso si que es nuevo!-exclamó Richard, con una mirada inquisitiva. Terry prefirió ignorarlo por el momento, pues sabía que el interrogatorio reiniciaría en cualquier momento y debía estar preparado.

Los tres pasaron a la mesa y comenzaron a platicar sobre distintos temas. A ambos padres les sorprendía el comportamiento de su amado hijo. No era normal que riera y mucho menos que bromeara en medio de una comida. Por lo general se mantenía pensativo y bastante retraído, casi ausente...pero ahora...en fin, mejor era no cuestionarle por el momento, pues era mejor verlo así que con su humor habitual.

Richard aceptó pasar la noche en casa de Eleanor, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ya en la cama, cómodamente acostado, Terry recordó a la muchacha que había conocido, y volvió a preguntarse el por qué de su tristeza. No la conocía, pero sentía el deseo de hacer desaparecer la tristeza de sus ojos chocolate.

Se sintió como un egoísta. Él no era el único que sufría, pero en medio de su propio sufrimiento, se había olvidado de ese pequeño pero importante detalle. Y se prometió a sí mismo que ya no lo sería, o que al menos lo intentaría. Lo que él estaba pasando era una nimiedad comparado con el sufrimiento de otras personas. Y a veces, esas personas solían ser más optimistas y sonreír más que los demás.

En ese momento recordó a Candy, que siempre solía tener una sonrisa, sin importar lo negro del momento. Y quiso ser como ella.

" _Me guste o no, ella fue, es y será siempre parte de mi vida. Y tengo que aprender a vivir con eso. Además, no todo fue malo. Gracias a ella cumplí mi sueño de ser actor, porque ella me impulsó y creyó en mi. Lo que pasó después, ya no importa. Es el pasado. Y al pasado hay que dejarlo atrás, mas no olvidarle, para aprender de los errores pasados y no volver a cometerlos"._

Luego de su reflexión, se dispuso a estudiar un poco su libreto para luego dormir. En un par de meses presentarían a Hamlet y debía estar preparado pues él, obviamente, era el protagonista.

Pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo concentrarse...tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento. Así que decidió que lo mejor era dormir.

 _"Mañana será otro día"_ pensó él antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry se levantó de buen ánimo y bajó al comedor, donde la criada, Mirta, una señora de unos 50 años que aún estaba soltera, preparaba el desayuno:

-¡Buenos Días!- exclamó un Terry muy jovial.

-¡Buenos Días joven! se levantó usted muy temprano hoy- dijo una Mirta muy sorprendida. Terry miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran apenas las 7 de la madrugada, cuando él se levantaba a las 9 de la mañana.

-¡Guau! es cierto...bueno, no importa, le ayudaré a preparar el desayuno- dijo el muchacho mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camiza de dormir.

-Claro que no. La señora Eleanor me regañará si lo ve ayudándome

-Tranquila, mi madre será la primera en alegrarse. Además, si me caso algún día, por lo menos le llevaré un desayuno decente a la pobre mujer que tenga la bondad de casarse conmigo y de soportarme- terminó él con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué cosas dice joven! pero está bien, le permitiré ayudarme- rió Mirta.

-Mirta, ya no me trate de usted. Tan viejo no soy, además, mi madre me contó que usted me vio nacer.

-Es verdad, y era un bebé precioso. Y está bien, te trataré de tu siempre y cuando hagas lo mismo.

-¡Trato hecho!

Juntos prepararon un exquisito desayuno mientras platicaban y reían. Ya estaban terminando cuando Eleanor y Richard bajaron al comedor.

-¡Terry! ¿a qué hora te levantaste?- exclamó una consternada madre.

-Es que no podía dormir más. Así que bajé y ayudé a hacer el desayuno.

-¡Pero bueno! Primero bromeas y platicas durante la comida. Después, que ya no querías dormir más. Y ahora, preparaste el desayuno ¿Qué te ocurre?- exigió saber un demandante padre.

-Nada, es solo que me siento con feliz.

-¿Feliz? ¿y eso por qué?- preguntó Eleanor.

-MMM...digamos que...porque estoy vivo y la vida es bella.

-¿Estás enamorado?- preguntó Richard de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?!...no, claro que no, es solo que me siento bien.

-Bueno, está bien...por ahora- amenazó el ex duque.

Luego se sentaron a la mesa a comer su desayuno, el cuál era el más delicioso del mundo para ambos padres, pues su hijo ayudó a hacerlo.

Luego cada uno partió a sus labores. Eleanor escribía una obra, mientras Richard iba al banco, y Terry, obviamente, iba al Teatro.

Al llegar allá, todos notaron su evidente cambio de humor. Si bien ya no era irascible como antes, tampoco era alegre como aquél día. Solía ser mas bien melancólico.

Pero a pesar de se carácter, era apreciado por sus compañeros, pues siempre les ayudaba si podía, además, era bastante amable si se le preguntaba algo. Por lo tanto, todos se alegraron por él al verlo bien, casi alegre. La primera en saludarlo fue Karen.

-¡Vaya Terry! hoy pareces muy feliz.

-Bueno...sencillamente decidí cambiar mi actitud. No vale la pena estar triste.

-Me alegro por ti Terry. Sabes que te aprecio.

En ese momento, unos compañeros se acercaron a invitar a Karen a almorzar, la cual aceptó. De paso invitaron a Terry, cuya respuesta les sorprendería:

-Está bien ¿por qué no?

-Vaya Grandchester, hoy si que estas extraño...¿qué te anduviste fumando? ¡podrías convidar!- exclamó Ben, mientras los demás, incluido Terry, estallaban en carcajadas.

El almuerzo estuvo muy relajante y ameno, contando anécdotas, bromeando. En fin. Terry se dio cuenta que no estaba bien ser tan extremadamente solitario. Debía tener amigos, aunque fuera unos pocos, para darse mutuo apoyo.

Rápidamente transcurrió una semana, Terry volvió a su departamento, y él aún recordaba a aquella linda mujer que había conocido que había conocido. Cada día rogaba al destino por volverla a ver, pero aun no se le hacía el milagro. Lo mejor era ser paciente.

Ese día, Terry invitó a beber unas copas y a platicar a Karen luego de los ensayos. Al final del día, montaron el auto del actor y se encaminaron a un bar.

Al cruzar la puerta del bar, sin saber por qué, comenzó a sentir una extraña ansiedad. Luego de unos segundos de recorrer con la mirada el lugar, lo supo.

La linda mujer que había conocido hacía una semana atrás, estaba sentada en una de las mesas del bar.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Gracias por el apoyo y díganme qué les va pareciendo la historia plisss.**

 **Lady Lyuva Sol: Gracias por comentar y decirme qué te parece. La verdad, estaba algo nerviosa.**

 **Respecto a lo de Altair y Malik...la verdad, esa frase la escuché en una telenovela que estoy viendo (La hija del mariachi, la recomiendo). La dice el galán cuando trataba de declararse a su chica. No sé por qué lo dijo, tal vez para que fuera algo cómico, pero la puse para que sonara gracioso. De hecho, la historia entera está inspirada en ese episodio.**

 **Respecto a lo que preguntaste...bueno, que Candy se quede con quien tú quieras en tu imaginación; con Albert, con Tom, con el señor de las papas, da igual, porque en ésta historia, Terry se queda con la chica que conoció en el primer capitulo SOLO POR ÉSTA VEZ. En las otras, probablemente haga que Candy y Terry se queden juntos. Tengo varios proyectos, así que hay para rato.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por comentar y por tomarte el tiempo de leer.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Beina C.**


	3. Conociéndose

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 3: "Conociéndose"**

Terry sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

-Terry ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó Karen, sorprendida por el estado de su amigo.

-Es que...yo...conozco a esa mujer que está ahí- contestó mientras apuntaba el lugar en el que se encontraba la linda mujer que había conocido.

-¿Y por qué te pones así?

-Francamente no lo sé. La conocí hace una semana, pero fue algo casual y...- Karen le interrumpió.

-¡Así que ella es la razón de tu cambio!- exclamó Karen mientras le miraba pícara.

-No sé por qué lo dices, si solo la he visto una vez- discutió Terry.

-Eso da igual. Tu corazón es el que manda ahora. Sólo acércate y déjate llevar por los impulsos de tu corazón- le aconsejaba Karen mientras lo empujaba por la espalda para que se acercara a la muchacha.

-¡Pero Karen! ni siquiera sé su nombre, además...¿qué hay de ti?

-Por mi no te preocupes querido. Acabo de ver a una vieja amiga a la cual no veía hace mucho, así que no estaré sola. Pero prométeme que mañana me lo cuentas todo y con lujo de detalles ¡de pe a pa!

-Está bien Karen, como tu digas. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos- respondió Karen mientras se alejaba.

Terry respiró profundamente y luego exhaló, tratando de relajarse. Se sentía ridículo. Nunca antes se había puesto tan nervioso a la hora de dirigir la palabra a una chica, ni siquiera con una completa desconocida, ni siquiera con Candy.

 _"Vamos Grandchester, ni que fueras un novato"_ se animó así mismo, para luego encaminarse hacia donde estaba ella, pero las piernas le temblaban un poco.

-Increíbles son los caprichos del destino ¿puedo sentarme?- saludó al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en el hombre de la joven, haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco- ¡Lo siento! no fue mi intención asustarla- se disculpó el joven.

-Soy yo quién lo lamenta, lamento mi reacción, es que no lo esperaba. Y sí, siéntese por favor- ofreció la muchacha amablemente.

-Gracias- se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Terry habló- Bueno...supongo que lo primero será presentarnos ¿no? usted primero.

-Bueno, mi nombre le sonará algo extraño, pero me llamo Naomi Miyamoto.

-¡Guau! eso es japonés ¿verdad?

-Si. Verá, mi padre era japonés, pero mi madre era inglesa, y ella decidió mi nombre. Por eso, aunque nací en Japón, yo era un tanto diferente. Como verá, no tengo los ojos rasgados como los habitantes de ese país. En fin, viví en Japón hasta los siete años, pero luego nos mudamos a Estados Unidos por el trabajo de mi madre. Fue para mí un gran cambio como el idioma, la comida, las personas. Todo. Pero al final me acostumbré y hasta me gusta. Ahora soy psicóloga.

-Increíble. Y cuénteme ¿volvió alguna vez a Japón?

-Sí, algunas veces íbamos a vacacionar por allá, así que aún recuerdo mis raíces...un segundo...¿usted es...?

-Sí, soy Terrence Grandchester, "el gran actor de Broadway"- ironizó dibujando comillas con los dedos.

-¿Acaso no le gusta su trabajo?- preguntó sorprendida

-Claro que si...es solo que a veces me gustaría hacer otras cosas...tal vez luego me tome un tiempo para...viajar ¿por qué no?

-Comprendo. A veces me pasa lo mismo...hábleme sobre usted.

-Bueno, mi madre es norteamericana, mi padre es inglés. Nací en Estados Unidos, pero a mis cuatro años, mi padre me llevó a Inglaterra, alejándome de mi madre, pues él era Duque, por lo que jamás podría casarse con una "plebeya". Allá se volvió a casar, pero mi madrastra me odiaba. Los hijos que ella y mi padre tuvieron también me odiaban, porque así se los inculcó su madre. Más tarde, mi padre me envió a estudiar al Real Colegio San Pablo, el mejor internado de Londres. Estudiaba los libros, pero jamás iba a clases. Mi futuro era ser el nuevo Duque, pero yo quería ser actor, así que por eso me vine a América para cumplir ese sueño.

-Es increíble. Y dígame ¿cómo es su relación con sus padres?

-Muy buena. Hace un par de años, mi padre dejó el ducado y se divorció. Tenemos buena relación. Respecto a mis hermanos...bueno, al menos nos tratamos con cordialidad. Y mi madre es la mejor. Siempre me aconseja, me escucha...en fin, es perfecta.

-Que lindo- suspiró Naomi con nostalgia

-¿Les pasó algo a sus padres?

-Mi madre enfermó de cáncer a los huesos. Era terminal. Los últimos meses estuvo postrada a una cama, hasta que partió de este mundo. Mi padre partió poco tiempo después. No pudo con la tristeza. Nunca tuve hermanos así que...me quedé prácticamente sola.

-Lo lamento- dijo Terry, mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Naomi.

-Gracias. Fue hace tiempo. Van a ser cuatro años ya de eso...pero aun duele el recordarlo.

-Lo sé. Pero es parte de usted, y debe aprender a vivir con eso.

-Así es. Con eso y...con otras cosas- frunció el seño mientras desviaba la mirada.

Siguieron hablando de muchas cosas: sus hobbies, sus trabajos, anécdotas. Por el momento, temas no tan profundos.

-¡Auch! es tardísimo. Debo irme ahora- exclamó Naomi mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía su abrigo.

-Ya es tarde. Permítame acompañarla, por favor.

-Está bien. Por suerte, queda cerca.

-Entonces vamos.

Ya en la calle, caminaron en medio de un pacífico silencio, hasta que Terry preguntó:

-¿Qué hacía en el bar?

-Bueno, solo fui a tomarme una copa y a relajarme ¿y usted?

-Digamos que lo mismo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, lamentablemente, ya llegamos.

La casa de Naomi era bonita y bastante grande... _demasiado para una sola persona_ pensó Terry, con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Es usted casada?- preguntó, casi demandante.

-Hasta hace una semana- respondió ella, melancólica.

-Lamento haberle recordado una mal momento- se disculpó él, apenado.

-No se preocupe, ya pasará...más adelante le contaré lo que pasó.

-Cuando se sienta preparada. Entonces ¿amigos?- preguntó Terry mientras extendía su mano.

-Amigos- contestó Naomi, estrechándole la mano.

-En ese caso, ya es hora de tutearnos ¿no?

-Tienes razón...en fin, ven a visitarme cuando quieras. Estoy de vacaciones por dos semanas.

-Muy bien. Y tu ven al teatro. Te presentaré a Karen, una gran amiga. Te agradará. De hecho, ella fue la que me impulsó a hablarte en el bar.

-¿Estabas con ella?

-Si, pero tranquila. Se quedó con una amiga. Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijo.

-Entiendo. En fin. Hasta pronto Terry...aun no puedo creer que aquél día no me diera cuenta de quién eras.

-Tranquila Naomi. Ese día estabas muy triste, además era de noche.

-Muy bien. Buenas Noches.

-Buenas Noches.

Los dos nuevos amigos se despidieron y cada uno se encaminó a su destino, sintiendo un calorcito en el corazón.

Terry fue hasta su auto, que estaba frente al bar y manejó hasta su departamento con una sonrisa.

 _"_ _Gracias Karen"_ pensó Terry, pues todo había sido gracias a ella.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hasta aquí. Díganme que les va pareciendo la historia plisss.**

 **Lady Lyuva Sol: Gracias por comentar y por tu tiempo. Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Besos.**

 **Gracias por todo.**

 **Betina C.**


	4. Confidencias

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 4: "Confidencias"**

Al día siguiente Terry se levantó tan temprano como venía haciéndolo desde hacia una semana. Además, así dejaba su departamento limpio y tenía mas tiempo para estudiar los libretos.

Mas tarde partió al teatro, donde Karen ya lo esperaba.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!- exclamó Karen muy emocionada apenas verlo llegar.

-Hola Karen ¿como estas? yo muy bien ¿y tu?- ironizó el actor.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que llevo casi doce horas en ascuas desde que te deje con esa chica.

-Está bien, ya te cuento- Terry le contó como la conoció y de la conversación que tuvieron sin entrar en detalles.

-Ya veo ¿y piensas volver a verla?

-Bueno...eso pretendo.

-Te hará bien, créeme...bueno, tu siempre vas a ser medio reservado, pero mientras no andes con ese humor de perros, está todo bien.

-Yo también te quiero Karen-volvió a ironizar

-Eso ya lo sé, y no intentes negarlo...bueno, ya es hora de ensayar, será que mejor que trabajemos.

-Si, tienes razón.

Ambos partieron a sus labores hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo. Nuevamente invitaron a Terry a comer, pero esta vez declinó la invitación, prometiendo asistir la semana próxima. Necesitaba la soledad en esos momentos, así que se quedó en su camerino.

Trató de analizar la situación que en esos momentos estaba viviendo con Naomi. Debía ser sincero, quería verla nuevamente, así que se dijo que iría a visitarla mas tarde. Pero luego ya no sabía que hacer, pues tal vez fuese un atrevimiento ir a su casa sin avisar. También recordó que la misma Naomi le había dicho que podía ir a su casa cuando quisiera...no sabía qué hacer.

" _Ir o no ir, he ahí la cuestión"_ pensó, divertido _._ Al final decidió que iría a visitarla para así hacerle compañía y platicar. A decir verdad, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido en su matrimonio como para que se divorciara...pero debía de ser algo muy grave. De lo único que estaba seguro es que el matrimonio de Naomi se había roto el día en que ella y él se conocieron.

De todas maneras iría a verla para divertirse un rato juntos.

La hora de almuerzo acabó para continuar con los ensayos, donde todos pusieron su mayor empeño, hasta que también acabó. Terry se despidió de Karen y condució a la casa de Naomi. Al llegar, aparcó el auto, respiró profundo y tocó la puerta. Pasados unos segundos, ella abrió:

-¡Hola Terry! ¿cóno estás?- preguntó Naomi muy animada

-Muy bien, preparándome para el estreno de Hamlet ¿y tu?

-Dentro de lo que puedo estar, estoy bien- respondió con ojos tristes.

-MMM...oye ¿estás muy ocupada?

-No, de hecho estaba descansando un poco ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a tomar un café

-¡Claro! será mucho mejor que estar encerrada lamentándome. Déjame cambiarme de ropa y vengo de inmediato. Espérame en la sala

\- Perfecto.

Naomi desapareció por un pasillo y Terry admiró la casa. No solo era grande y bonita, sino que además tenía algunas plantas y a través de una ventana pudo ver que tenía un jardín trasero bastante amplio. Perfecto para tener hijos y mascotas.

En ese momento, un pensamiento le asaltó ¿tendría Naomi hijos? Tal parecía que no, pero...bueno, era mejor no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Entonces, Naomi volvió más arreglada con un bonito abrigo.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Vamos- contestó él correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

Se encaminaron al auto y mientras Terry conducía a un buen café, platicaban sobre asuntos triviales. Al llegar al lugar, Naomi ordenó un café con una medialuna y Terry pidió lo mismo. Continuaron platicando hasta que Terry se levantó para ir al baño.

-No te tardes- le dijo ella y Terry partió al baño para mojarse un poco la cara y pensar un poco. Muchas veces había querido estar así con Candy...pero eso ya no era posible...era mejor ya no lamentarse y continuar.

Terry salió del baño y al mirar hacia la mesa que compartía con Naomi y vio algo que no le gustó. Un hombre y una mujer estaban de pie, hablando con Naomi...pero ésta, a todas luces, estaba algo nerviosa e incómoda, por lo que decidió ir a "salvarla".

-Buenas Noches ¿interrumpo?- preguntó el actor mientras se acercaba y Naomi le agradecía con una sonrisa.

-Por lo que veo, estás acompañada Naomi- comentó el hombre, mirando al actor con cierto desprecio.

-Déjenme presentarlos. Joseph, este es Terry, un amigo. Terry, este es Joseph Walker, mi ex esposo- dijo Nomi con un rostro indescifrable.

-Mucho gusto- extendió Terry su mano, usando sus dotes actorales para no dejar en evidencia su aturdimiento por conocer al ex esposo de su amiga.

-Igualmente-contestó Joseph al momento que se estrechaban las manos con fuerza, con evidente rivalidad.

-Yo soy Camile- dijo la mujer que acompañaba a Joseph con voz coqueta dirigiéndose al actor, pues estaba siendo ignorada. Y se ganó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Naomi.

-Bien- contestó Terry, en forma seca. La cara de Camile valía un millón. Evidentemente no estaba acostumbrada a no recibir toda la atención masculina y mucho menos de un tipo tan guapo como el actor, pues era muy bonita, con un cuerpo "perfecto". Naomi rió por lo bajo. La muchachita estaba coqueteando a Terry mientras estaba de la mano de Joseph.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos- dijo el tal Joseph. Naomi y Terry solo asintieron. Y los otros dos se fueron.

Terry volvió a sentarse y observó a Naomi, quien estaba restregándose el el cabello con sus manos.

-Te fue infiel con la tal Camile ¿no es verdad?- preguntó un cauteloso Terry.

-Si. El día en que tu y yo nos conocimos lo supe. Por eso estaba tan triste.

-Comprendo- susurró Terry -aún te duele.

-Si, pero...cada día es un poco menos. De todas maneras, ya no era lo mismo. Peleábamos por cualquier tontería, no hablábamos...ese matrimonio iba a llegar a su fin en cualquier momento...por suerte no tuvimos hijos, sino sería aun mas difícil...pero la tristeza disminuye día a día- Terry suspiró tranquilo al saber que ella no tenía hijos.

-Así debe ser, a mi me pasa lo mismo.

Naomi lo miró con curiosidad. Terry sonrió y le contó su historia con Candy de principio a fin. Luego que terminó, Naomi se quedó sin palabras.

-No sé que decirte, solo que sigas adelante. Pero no seas orgulloso ni la odies.

-Lo sé, eso significaría que no la he dejado ir...aun no lo hago del todo, pero trabajo diariamente en ello.

-Me alegro...se hace tarde ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, vámonos.

Salieron del Café, y Terry la fue a dejar a su casa. Durante el trayecto, se mantuvieron en silencio, mas no fue incómodo. Era como si de ese modo, su amistad se afianzara más.

Al bajar del auto, Naomi comentó:

-Creo que buscaré un departamento. Ésta casa es demasiado grande para mi sola.

-En el conjunto de apartamentos donde vivo, se desocupó uno. Si quieres pregunto, así estaremos mas cerca.

-¿En serio? eso sería genial, gracias...oye ¿puedo ir a verte a los ensayos dentro de dos días? mañana no puedo, pues estaré ocupada.

-Claro, así te presento a Karen, una gran amiga mía.

-Perfecto. Entonces, nos vemos dentro de dos días. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Se despidieron, y así Terry manejó hasta su departamento. Al abrir la puerta, notó que había una carta debajo de ella. La tomó y observó el remitente.

-No puede ser...William Albert Andley me ha escrito. Veamos que quieres amigo mio- dijo mientras abría la carta.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola ¿qué tal? espero que sigan leyendo y me digan qué les parece.**

 **Lady Lyuva Sol: Sé que me salí un poco de los cánones respecto al comportamiento de Terry, pero espero no decepcionarte y que me sigas leyendo ;).**

 **A las demás, mil disculpas por no responderles, pero es que recién ayer me llegaron sus reviews. Ahora les respondo:**

 **Megaluone: Yo también soy de las que cree que los dos rebeldes debieron quedarse juntos, pero solo por esta vez, haré que se quede con otra chica, pero mis otras historias si serán de Terry y Candy, y ojalá tenga tu apoyo :D**

 **Jane: Si lo se, tal vez me aventé un poco...pero si lo analizamos bien, Candy ES capaz de rechazarlo aunque el está libre para no "sentirse culpable"...aunque insistiéndole un poco, cae en los brazos de Terry xD. Espero que te siga gustando...eso si, solo en ESTA historia, Terry se queda con otra chica, pero en las otras, haré que los dos rebeldes estén juntos, y ojalá tenga tu apoyo.**

 **Alejandra: Lo sé, creo que me aventé ahí. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, no creo que ponga a Candy a sufrir por Terry; y SOLO POR ESTA VEZ, Candy y Terry no se quedan juntos, solo en ésta, pero en las otras si y me gustaría que me apoyaras en el futuro y mas si ya no quieres leer esta, asunto que entenderé ;)**

 **Guest: No, en esta historia, Terry y Candy no se que dan juntos, pero en todas las otras que haga (o al menos la mayoría) si se quedarán juntos y ojalá me leas ;D**

 **Tete: Te apoyo totalmente, yo también quería que ellos dos se quedaran juntos, pero por esta vez, no será así. Te prometo que las otras serán totalmente de Candy y Terry, y ojalá que te gusten y las leas XOXO :)**

 **Blanquita: Ay, me pones en un pequeño dilema...aunque bueno, ya había pensado en como poner a Candy y tal vez dar una breve explicación de lo que pasó...aunque acepto consejos, pues la verdad no estoy muy segura. Bueno, en esta historia, Candy y Terry no se quedan juntos, pero en las otras que haga, si será así, y ojalá me acompañes ;D y no, no uso libros de autoayuda ¿por qué lo dices xD?**

 **A todas las que ya no van a seguir leyendo, lamento haberlas hecho perder su tiempo, pero como ya dije, solo ayer me llegaron sus reviews, no fué mi intención...me gustaría que me apoyaran en mis otras historias que SÍ serán de los dos rebeldes ;)**

 **Y una vez mas, lo lamento. Por favor, no me linchen xD**

 **Saludos y que estén muy bien :D**

 **Betina C.**


	5. Ha llegado carta y hay que decidir

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 5: " Ha llegado carta y hay que decidir"**

Estimado Terry:

No sé si pueda seguir llamándote "amigo" después de lo que pasó la última vez en que nos visitaste...de todas maneras, quiero que sepas que yo no influí en nada respecto a la decisión de mi protegida, y mucho menos en sus palabras...solo me gustaría saber que estás bien y que no has vuelto a caer en el alcohol como años atrás. Podría haberte escrito antes, pero solo hasta hoy me atreví.

El verdadero motivo de mi carta es que dentro de cuatro meses será mi cumpleaños, y como te imaginarás, la Tía Abuela quieres hacer una extravagante fiesta, y no me pude negar, pues su salud no es muy buena últimamente...y bueno, me harías un gran honor si asistieras. Lo bueno, es que será una fiesta de disfraces y al que todo asistente debe ir con una máscara...tal vez, si te interesa, puedas acercarte a Candy y, o bien, arreglar las cosas con ella, o bien despedirse y continuar como amigos. Esa es tu decisión. Será el 12 de Junio.

Sé que dentro de un mes y medio, será el estreno de Hamlet y pienso ir a verte para así poder platicar y seguir siendo amigos.

Sin nada mas que decir.

William Albert Andrey.

PD: Puedes llevar hasta a dos personas contigo a la fiesta.

Terry volvió a guardar la carta y comenzó a meditar sobre ésta.

Él no le guardaba ningún rencor a Albert. Estaba consciente que la decisión había sido de Candy y Albert no tenía por qué sentirse responsable de ésta.

Por otra parte, se dijo que sí iría a la fiesta, no solo para hablar con Candy, sino que también para saludar a su amigo en su cumpleaños.

Tal vez podría llevar a Naomi y a Karen para no sentirse solo y quien sabe, tal vez las chicas allarían a alguien con quien pasar el resto de sus vidas...aún así decidió que mas tarde hablaría con sus padres para que le aconsejaran y tomar la mejor decisión.

Al día siguiente, ya en el teatro, contó a Karen sobre la carta:

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- cuestionó Karen.

-Creo que iré...y te llevaré a ti y a Naomi.

-¡Guau! que considerado de tu parte.

-De nada.

-Creo que es lo mejor, para darle vuelta a la página y continuar con tu vida.

-Con esa intención voy.

Al terminar los ensayos, fue a la casa de su madre...bueno, de sus padres. pues estaba seguro de que encontraría también a Richard en ese lugar.

-Hola cariño, me alegra que me visites- le dijo su madre al abrazarlo.

-Sabes que disfruto de tu compañía- contestó él mientras la besaba en la frente -¿dónde está mi padre?

-¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Dónde más podría estar? lo extraño sería que no estuviera aquí- espetó socarrón haciendo que su madre se ruborizara- De hecho, quiero hablar con ambos.

-Bien, siéntate y cuéntanos- dijo su padre.

Contó a sus padres sobre Naomi, sobre la carta de Albert y sobre lo que pensaba hacer. Los dos mayores pensaron un poco.

-Bueno hijo, yo iría a la fiesta e intentaría hablar con ella y quedar en buenos términos o volver con ella, asunto que veo complicado. Pero la decisión final es tuya-dijo su padre.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es lo mejor- contestó su mamá

-Bien, gracias por sus consejos.

-Estamos para ti...por cierto ¿por qué no traes a tu amiga Naomi a comer? quiero conocerla. Tráela cualquier día.

-No hay problema.

Cenó con ellos y luego partió a su departamento para descansar...luego recordó que iba a tener que comprarse un traje...bueno, aún había tiempo. No tenía que preocuparse aún.

Durante los ensayos del día siguiente, vio a Naomi en la tribuna como espectador. Ya antes le había dicho al guardia que la dejara pasar.

A la hora de almuerzo, fue a un restaurante con Karen y Naomi, las cuales se agradaron nada más verse. Luego de platicar, reír, y de que Naomi les alabara a ambos su actuación, le contaron a ésta sobre la carta.

-Opino que debes ir, para poder continuar...de hecho, creo que también debo hacerlo con Joseph. Aún le guardo un poco de rencor por lo que hizo- dijo Nomi mas para si misma.

-¿Quién es Joseph?- preguntó Karen intrigada. Naomi le contó lo que había ocurrido con su ex esposo -Lo lamento- dijo Karen.

-Ya no importa. Todo pasa por algo- sonrió Naomi.

-La verdad, quisiera que ustedes dos fueran conmigo- dijo Terry, esperando no ser muy imprudente.

-No hay problema- dijo Naomi.

-Lo siento Terry, pero yo no podré ir...una amiga mía me invitó a su boda y no puedo faltar.

-No te preocupes- respondió el actor.

Los tres volvieron al teatro muy animados. Los dos actores se despidieron de Naomi, pues esta necesitaba descansar un poco.

-Tu amiga es muy bonita Terry- comentó Karen.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó el actor con la ceja arquedada.

-Solo digo que tal vez no la veas solo como amiga- dijo Karen, escabulléndose rápidamente para no ser golpeada.

Terry meditó sobre ésto ¿sería posible?. Luego se sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en tonterías. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Ahora debía pensar en lo que se avecinaba, algo que definiría su futuro para siempre.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola ¿Cómo están? espero que bien y díganme qué les va pareciendo ;)**

 **Lady Lyuva Sol: Gracias por tus comentarios y por seguirme...espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ;D**

 **Flormnll: Gracias por seguirme...yo también quería que Terry y Candy se quedaran juntos, pero sólo por esta vez no será así...a veces me da rabia que Terry se la pase añorando a Candy mientras ella se casa o tiene otra relación, escudándose en algo "que no puede ser"...es lo que siento, pero en mis otras historias ellos si se quedarán juntos, lo prometo. Ojalá me sigas en esas otras historias ;D**

 **Pecas: A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero cuando es Candy la que está con otro...también con Terry, pero solo cuando no ama a la chica o cuando ésta es mala...de todas formas, gracias por comentar, y prometo que en las otras historias Candy y Terry si se quedan juntos y ojalá me sigas :D**

 **Guest: No, solo por esta vez, Terry y Candy no quedan juntos, pero en mis otras historias sí. Ojalá me sigas :)**

 **Bendiciones a todas.**

 **Betina C.**


	6. ¿Baja Autoestima? ¡Vaya de compras!

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 6: "¿Baja Autoestima? ¡Vaya de compras!"**

Finalmente había llegado el fin de semana. Era día sábado y hacía tres que Terry había contestado la misiva de su amigo.

El actor observaba desde su ventana. El día estaba bastante cálido, a pesar de que aún quedaba bastante de invierno. Por eso, decidió ir a pasear al parque un momento y disfrutar un momento al aire libre.

Se puso lo primero que encontró para luego comenzar a divagar. Siempre estaba limpio, pero hacía mucho que no se acicalaba ni siquiera para ir al trabajo...solo se peinaba y se lavaba la cara. Antes, todos los días se afeitaba. Ahora, lo hacía una vez por semana...suspiró. Aquello era así desde que se separó de Candy.

Caminó las cuatro cuadras necesarias para llegar al parque y se sentó bajo un frondoso árbol que le recordó su visita a la colina de Ponny, realizada ya tantos años atrás. Su corazón se llenó de nostalgia al recordar con qué amor le hablaba Candy del sitio donde se había criado cuando ambos estaban en el colegio.

Luego sacudió su cabeza. Aquello era el pasado y no valía la pena traerlo al presente. Al final suspiró...hacía mucho que no fumaba y la armónica que antaño tocara yacía en el cajón de su mesita de noche...hacía casi un año que no la tocaba y no lo haría de nuevo ahora. Ninguna de las dos cosas.

Decidió observar a su alrededor y vio que Naomi estaba sentada en una de las bancas. Sonrió y al final se acercó.

-He venido por una cita- dijo de improviso sobresaltando a Naomi.

-¡Terry!- exclamó sorprendida -me asustaste y...¿me estás coqueteando?- preguntó directa.

-Así es- respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Vaya eres directo...pues mi respuesta es NO. No pienso tener contigo una cita ahora.

-¿Y después?

-¡Ash! eres incorregible-protestó ella mientras el actor reía. Luego se quedaron en silencio.

-¿En qué piensas?-cuestionó ella.

-En que...hace mucho que perdí el interés por verme presentable.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues será porque no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo...mi madre lo mencionó cierta vez, pero ya después no insistió. A nadie le interesa como me vea.

-Aunque eso sea cierto, no importa. Pero siempre debe de haber alguien a quien le interese como luzcas.

-¿A quién?

-A ti mismo. Tienes que arreglarte y querer verte bien pero POR TI, aunque seas anciano ¿sabes por qué? porque el día en que dejes de estar limpio, de arreglarte, es porque, por ti mismo, no sientes nada ni te aprecias. Y para entregar cariño y recibirlo, lo primero es quererte a ti mismo. Luego están los demás.

Luego Naomi guardó silencio mientras Terry meditaba sobre lo que había dicho ella.

-¿Y tú...te sientes bonita?- preguntó el actor.

-Bueno, antes de que mi matrimonio se disolviera de esa manera, mi autoestima era bastante alta. Luego de eso, disminuyó un poco pues...la mujer con que me fue infiel es muy hermosa, con un rostro y un cuerpo envidiable...en un primer momento, me sentí fea, pero luego de meditar, me dí cuenta que eso no era así y me dejé de pensar tonterías.

-¿Me crees si te digo que eres muy bonita y fascinante?- inquirió él.

-Lo de bonita si, lo otro...bueno, no hay nada más fascinante que una mujer cercana a los 30, que le ponen los cachos con una mujer diez años menor y que encima está tratando de aconsejar a otro cuando ni ella misma se siente realmente bien consigo misma...después de todo, no eres el único- dijo ella irónica, desviando la mirada.

-No puedo creer que te describas así, para mi eres una mujer muy especial y fuerte.

-¿Especial y Fuerte?- repitió ella, sorprendida.

-Lo eres, lo sé- sonrió.

-Jamás alguien me había dicho algo tan bonito, ni siquiera...- paró de golpe.

-Tu esposo, ese tal Joseph- ella asintió.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Y tu me crees si te digo que eres atractivo?- inquirió ella.

-Pues no- respondió el, apesadumbrado. Ella lo miró unos segundos en silencio...

-Bien. Pues te lo demostraré- dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano y arrastraba a Terry consigo, quien estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla.

Se dirigieron hasta el centro de la ciudad a pie, pues no estaba tan lejos. Fueron seleccionando distintas tiendas, hasta que finalmente entraron a una.

-Es precioso- comentó Naomi tomando una bonita camisa azul profundo -¿Dónde están los probadores?- preguntó a una de las encargadas

-Naomi por favor...

-Tranquilo. Pruébatelo, es gratis. Y ya que estamos aquí...- dijo ella mientras lo empujaba a uno de los probadores y le cerraba la cortina para que pudiera cambiarse. Pasados unos minutos, el actor salió.

-¡Bravo, bravo!- exclamó Naomi, entusiasmada al ver lo bien que se veía con aquella camisa.

-Tengo que devolverlo...

-No te preocupes, ya está pagado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Mira estos pantalones...estoy segura de que te quedarán de maravilla.

-Espera...¿que es eso de que ya está pagado?

-No te preocupes por eso, solo has lo que te digo...digamos que es un tratamiento.

-En ese caso, tu pruébate esto y yo lo pago- dijo el apuntando un vestido morado que estaba colgado.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, haz caso. Tu me pagas a mi mis cosas, y yo te las pago a ti. Quedaremos a mano.

-Está bien.

Y así fueron de tienda en tienda comprando chalecos, abrigos, vestidos, de todo...incluso pasaron a una peluquería a cambiarse un poco el look por uno más moderno.

Cuando salieron de las tiendas, toda la gente volteaba a observarlos.

-¿Lo ves? eres guapo, así que no quiero volver a oír tonterías.

-Mira quien lo dice...de todas maneras, gracias por todo- dijo el actor con una sonrisa.

-De nada...oye, después tenemos que ir a buscar nuestros disfraces y máscaras.

-Si pero aún hay tiempo. Hagámoslo más adelante.

-Muy bien.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Naomi comenzó a tararear una canción en voz baja:

 _Si nos dejan_

 _nos vamos a querer toda la vida._

Y Terry la imitó:

 _Si nos dejan_

 _nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo._

Y luego cantaron en dúo:

 _Yo creo podemos ver_

 _el nuevo amanecer de un nuevo día._

 _Yo pienso que tu y yo_

 _podemos ser felices todavía._

Luego rieron.

-¿Te han dicho que cantas muy bien?- le preguntó el a Naomi.

-Si, de hecho, en la escuela siempre tenía que cantar. Pero tu lo haces muy bien.

-Gracias...la verdad es que nunca lo había hecho enfrente de alguien...somos un buen dueto- bromeó Terry

-Sería bonito que cantaras al final de tus presentaciones...canciones como estas, rancheras.

-Lo haría si tu fueras conmigo.

-Perfecto.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, habla con Robert Hathaway, haber que le parece la idea.

-Muy bien. Sería algo muy novedoso...¡por cierto! ya hablé con la señora, y me dijo que el departamento que te mencioné está disponible.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ya quiero irme de esa casa. Comenzaré a mudarme la semana que viene.

-Yo te ayudo...por cierto, nunca te pregunté como descubriste que tu marido te era infiel.

-Bueno, las cosas no andaban muy bien desde hacia ya algún tiempo. Peleábamos por tonterías que nunca hablábamos, la comunicación empeoraba, en fin...ese día había decidido ir a buscarlo a su trabajo, para hablar. Llegué a su oficina, porque es abogado, y me atendió su secretaria. Habló con Joseph por el teléfono y me dio su mensaje: que estaba muy ocupado en ese momento con un cliente. Me enfurecí, y evadiendo a la secretaria, entré en su despacho, y ahí lo vi, en su sillón, sentado, con una chica por lo menos diez años menor, a horcajadas encima de él...quedé shockeada. En un primer momento no supe qué hacer...y la chica, me miraba con burla. Hasta que pude moverme y le planté una bofetada, diciéndolo que lo esperaba a las diez en casa para hablar. Luego te conocí, y al llegar a casa ya estaba más tranquila. El llegó unos minutos después. Me dijo que ya no me quería, que yo lo había descuidado todo, en fin. Lo típico. La separación era inminente...aunque aun no estamos legalmente separados, ya no estamos juntos, así que solo resta esperar.

-Vaya...¿intentaron hablar de nuevo?

-El si. Unos días después de encontrarnos con el y su amante en el café, me llamó y me dijo que quería hablarme. Fuí a su departamento y me dijo que talvez podríamos conocernos mejor y volverlo a intentar. Yo me indigné por dentro y le dije que no. Luego de insistir un poco, finalmente se rindió. Además, aún estaba con esa chica Camile, por lo que no valía la pena.

-Entiendo...

Siguieron en silencio el resto del camino a la casa de Naomi. Al llegar a ella se despidieron y Terry partió a su departamento. Al llegar, cayó rendido sobre la cama con ropa y todo.

Se sentía mucho mejor a como estaba esa mañana, así que, ya no mas baja autoestima, tenía que aprender a aceptarse con los errores del pasado, que ya no se podían modificar, además, el no era el único culpable de aquello. Sonrió y finalmente, se quedó dormido

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola ¿qué tal? espero aun tener a algún lector, aunque sea uno solo :'(**

 **En fin, gracias por su tiempo y por favor, la que me siga, dígame qué le parece.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	7. Algo novedoso

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 7: "Algo novedoso"**

Transcurrieron cuatro días, y Naomi comenzó con la operación mudanza. Terry pidió la tarde libre un día para ayudarla, y como nunca lo hacía, Robert se lo permitió. Naomi se llevó solo lo más indispensable, los demás objetos los dejó en la calle para que quien quiera se los lleve.

Muy pronto, estuvo instalada en su nuevo departamento, el cual era muy cómodo y práctico, y lo mejor es que tenía cerca a su amigo actor.

Terry ya había hablado con Robert respecto a lo de cantar luego de la obra, y a éste le pareció una buena idea y mas que cantara con una chica, pero le dijo a Terry que se tendrían que comprar un traje o algo que fuera acorde con lo que cantarían.

Terry habló con Naomi y ella le dijo que tal vez podrían disfrazarse de mariachis o algo así, y el estuvo de acuerdo.

Lo difícil fue conseguirlos. No había de ese tipo de disfraces, pero luego de mucho buscar, finalmente dieron con los trajes y se fueron preparando para el gran día. Por suerte, el grupo que musicalizaría la obra, lo sabía todo sobre cualquier tipo de música, así que por ese lado no hubo problemas.

Así fue pasando el tiempo. Naomi finalmente se divorció y habló con Joseph para así continuar con sus vidas sin rencores. También volvió a su trabajo de psicóloga por lo que era un poco difícil para ella y para Terry el verse, pero se invitaban a pasar las tardes en sus departamentos y a veces invitaban a Karen, quien a veces no aceptaba ya que prefería dejarlos solos, y también para que ensayaran sin distracciones, pues ya estaba enterada de lo que pretendían ambos.

Una noche, Terry llevó a Naomi a casa de su madre donde obviamente también estaba el duque. Cenaron todos juntos y a los padres del actor les agradó mucho Naomi, pues era una chica inteligente, fuerte, independiente y con ideas propias. Una mujer interesante.

Ese mismo día, los dos jóvenes contaron a los padres del actor lo que harían luego del estreno de Hamlet y los dos mayores se sorprendieron, pero también les agradó bastante o que se proponían hacer y les dijeron que tenían todo su apoyo.

Hasta que finalmente llegó el día del estreno de Hamlet y tanto Terry como Naomi estaban algo nerviosos.

Terry se preparaba en su camerino y se daba ánimos a sí mismo. Era actor, y los actores debían saber no solo actuar, sino que también cantar, bailar, hacer mímicas...etc.

Naomi estaba entre el público, algo oculta para que nadie la viera con su "extraña" vestimenta. Eleanor y Richard estaban en la platea del teatro, muy confiados en que su hijo y su amiga haría un buen trabajo.

William Albert Andrey también estaba presente en uno de los palcos, muy entusiasmado por ver a su mejor amigo actuar.

La obra fue todo un éxito y los aplausos duraron varios minutos. Las damas estaban mas que emocionadas, hasta las lágrimas...y algún que otro sensible caballero presente.

Luego, el público ya se preparaba para irse, pero entonces, la voz de Robert Hathaway los detuvo.

-¡Por favor, aún no se vayan! tenemos una última sorpresa para esta noche y queremos que la disfruten. Será en unos minutos y no será tan largo, pero por favor, quédense.

El público, sorprendido, volvió a ocupar su lugar, expectante ¿qué sería aquella sorpresa que mencionaba el director?

Unos diez minutos mas tarde lo supieron: ahí estaba el protagonista de la obra, esta vez, vestido de mariachi con el típico sombrero y junto con una linda muchacha a su lado, la cual estaba con una blusa que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, un bonito peinado bastante elaborado y una falda larga que se ajustaba a su figura, con algunos estampados donde había rosas.

Y la música comenzó a sonar, y ambos comenzaron a cantar:

 _Si nos dejan_

 _Nos vamos a querer toda la vida._

 _Si nos dejan_

 _nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo._

 _Yo creo podemos ver_

 _el nuevo amanecer_

 _de un nuevo día._

 _Yo pienso que tu y yo_

 _podemos ser felices_

 _todavía._

 _Si nos dejan..._

 _Buscamos un rincón_

 _cerca del cielo_

 _Si nos dejan_

 _hacemos con las nubes_

 _terciopelo._

 _Y ahí,_

 _juntitos los dos,_

 _cerquita de Dios_

 _será lo que soñamos._

 _Si nos dejan_

 _te llevo de la mano corazón_

 _y ahí nos vamos._

 _Si nos dejan..._

 _Buscamos un rincón_

 _cerca del cielo_

 _Si nos dejan_

 _hacemos con las nubes_

 _terciopelo._

 _Y ahí,_

 _juntitos los dos,_

 _cerquita de Dios_

 _será lo que soñamos._

 _Si nos dejan_

 _te llevo de la mano corazón_

 _y ahí nos vamos._

 _Si nos dejan_

 _¡de todo lo demás nos olvidamos!_

 _Si nos dejan_

 _Si nos dejan._

La gente irrumpió en aplausos, pues había sido espectacular.

Luego de eso, cada uno de los dos cantó una canción y el show acabó.

Ya en su camerino, Terry se cambiaba de ropa y Naomi también, solo que en el que estaba al lado.

De pronto, tocaron la puerta del camerino de Terry, este dio la pasada sin observar a su visitante, aunque ya tenía una idea de quién era:

-¿Cómo estás Albert?- preguntó el actor al darse media vuelta y comprobar que no se equivocaba.

-Muy bien ¿y tu?

-Bien, pasándola.

-Oye, tienes buena voz, no tenía idea.

-Yo tampoco- ambos rieron.

-Y dime Terry ¿iras a mi cumpleaños?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Si, iré...el problema es que no sé que regalarte.

-Mira, con que canten tu y tu compañera, me doy por bien servido.

-Genial, así no gasto tanto y puedo volver a usar el traje de mariachi, que me encanta.

-Por cierto ¿la chica con que bailaste es nueva?

-No, solo es una amiga. Es psicóloga.

-¿Una amiga?- cuestionó Albert con una mirada pícara.

-Si, no te miento- replicó el castaño.

-Bueno, bueno...¿y, tes ella tu pareja para ir a mi "humilde fiesta de cumpleaños"?

-Así es...¿por qué no vas a la recepción? así aprovechas de conocerla...te caerá bien, al igual que Karen.

-Perfecto- se quedaron en silencio.

-Oye Albert...¿cómo está Candy?

-MMM...con franqueza, está bien...créeme que no tengo idea de por qué te rechazó aquella vez...es algo que escapa a mi entendimiento.

-Comprendo...bueno, deja que termine de cambiarme y nos vamos a la recepción.

-Bien. Te espero.

Albert salió del camerino para esperar a su amigo. Este salió y también Naomi del camerino que ocupaba.

-Albert, esta es Naomi. Naomi, este es Albert. Karen, este es Albert. Albert, esta es Karen.

-Un honor señor Andrey- sonrieron ambas

-Igualmente- respondió el rubio, besándoles la mano a cada una como decía el protocolo.

-Bueno, vamos.

Los periodistas hicieron más revolución que nunca, preguntando de dónde surgió la idea, quién era la chica que cantó con el actor principal...en fin, todo un alboroto. Y como siempre, Terry partió sin dar muchas declaraciones.

Los padres del actor, por su parte, prefirieron irse a descansar y se despidieron de los cuatro jóvenes.

Llegaron a la recepción y allá platicaron y rieron los cuatro juntos; también bailaron.

Daba casi medianoche y decidieron volver a sus hogares. Fueron a dejar a Albert y se despidieron de el, prometiendo asistir a su cumpleaños, que sería en poco mas de dos meses. Luego, dejaron a Karen en su hogar.

Terry y Naomi llegaron a sus departamentos y se despidieron, prometiendo ir en unos días mas a comprar las máscaras para aquella fiesta, que marcaría sus destinos para siempre.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola ¿qué tal? espero que las pocas lectoras que tengo estén muy bien (y las que no me leen, también) ;D**

 **Lady Lyuva Sol: Gracias por comentar querida, y gracias por tu tiempo, me alegra que te guste. ¿Sabes? cuando empecé a escribir, me juré a mi misma, que si tenía aunque sea a una sola lectora, por ella, iba a continuar la historia hasta acabarla, o bien, hasta que se aburriera y dejara de leerme xD...y tu eres una de esas lectoras (si es que hay alguna(s) que lea(n) en silencio.**

 **Y bueno, trataré de que quedes lo más satisfecha posible ;) (y si me interesa tu experiencia que mencionaste en el ultimo comentario que me dejaste). En fin, gracias por todo y bendiciones XOXO.**

 **Bendiciones a todas ;)**

 **Betina C.**


	8. Fiesta de Máscaras y Antifaces

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 8: "Fiesta de Máscaras y Antifaces"**

Definitivamente, encontrar antifaz fue mucho más fácil que encontrar los trajes de mariachis. No quisieron usar máscaras que les cubriera todo el rostro por que sería incómodo.

Terry usaría un antifaz blanco que lo cubría solo de arriba hasta la nariz, que era alargada y con forma curva, como si se tratara del pico de un tucan, y una peluca pelirroja, para que no le reconocieran. Por su parte, Naomi utilizaría un antifaz color negro.

Ahora solo restaba esperar a que llegara el gran día.

Por suerte, Robert les dio poco mas de dos meses de vacaciones a todos los actores y Naomi se tomaría una semana para acompañar a su amigo a la fiesta aquella...aunque a decir verdad, ambos estaban muy nerviosos.

Y así, entre salidas, risas, llegó el gran día en que Naomi y Terry debían partir a Chicago para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albert.

Les despidieron los padres del actor y Karen, deseándoles un buen viaje y éxito.

Entre conversas, dormir, leer, etc, el viaje se hizo muy corto. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban en Chicago.

Terry se sentía MUY nervioso. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía las piernas de lana. No sabía qué esperar. Pero Naomi le daba ánimos.

Buscaron rápidamente un hotel y por suerte encontraron alojamiento en el primer intento, pero había solo una habitación para dos personas, asó que dijeron que eran primos y el señor encargado les creyó.

Habían llegado a Chicago faltando cinco días antes para la fiesta. Así que durante el transcurso, de esos días, Terry buscó un regalo para Albert. Conpró un reloj de bolsillo precioso, pues su amigo tenía cierta fascinación por los relojes. Por su parte, Naomi, sintiéndose comprometida, le regalaría una bonita camisa azul de seda...eso sí no salieron demasiado durante esos días, sobre todo Terry, para no encontrarse con alguien de la familia Andrey por el momento.

Los días se pasaron volando, hasta que finalmente llegó el gran día.

Terry se puso primero su traje de mariachi, luego las botas, se puso la peluca, el antifaz y finalmente se puso el enorme sombrero de mariachi. Sobra decir que se veía muy guapo, pero por si acaso.

-Bien, Grandchester. Llegó el día de la verdad- se dijo dándose ánimos.

Mientras Naomi, se ponía la misma ropa que había utilizado al cantar con Terry luego del estreno de Hamlet, solo que esta vez también le sumó el antifaz.

-Te vez muy bonita- comentó Terry sonriendo al verla.

-Y tu luces muy guapo- le dijo Naomi de la misma forma.

-Gracias. Bueno ¿vamos?- cuestionó el mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

-Claro- respondió ella tomando su brazo.

Tomaron un carruaje y llegaron a la gran mansión de Chicago, donde Albert saludaba a los asistentes. Esperaron a que se desocupara un poco para ir a saludarlo.

-Hola Albert- susurró el actor.

-¿Terry?- preguntó sorprendido el magnate.

-Baja la voz. Y si soy yo.

-No te había reconocido.

-Me dí cuenta. Es una buena señal...lo único malo es que los periodistas ya publicaron en los periódicos y encima pusieron fotos mías...solo espero que Candy no se dé cuenta

-No te preocupes. Candy ni siquiera vio los periódicos, así que no te preocupes.

-Menos mal...bueno, supongo que recuerdas a Naomi

-Claro. Un gusto volver a verla.

-Igualmente. Aquí están nuestros regalos.

-Gracias, pero si no mal recuerdo, Terry, te dije que si cantabas aunque fuera un momento durante mi cumpleaños, me dabas por bien servido. Es mas, ya tengo listo un grupo de mariachis ahí dentro.

-Creí que era una broma...¿quieres que cantemos?

-Claro que no era broma. Y si, con eso quedo satisfecho.

-Gracias, así lo haremos. Bueno, quiero que sepas que independiente de lo que pase esta noche, tu y yo seguimos siendo amigos.

-Gracias hermano- le dijo Albert con una sonrisa -¿Entremos? si quieren, pueden cantar de inmediato.

-Será lo mejor- dijeron los dos "mariachis" de inmediato.

Terry se detuvo un momento, inspiró para relajarse y entraron a la gran mansión de los Andrey.

El sitio ya estaba abarrotado de gente cuando llegaron, obviamente toda la alta sociedad estaba presente, pero la verdadera fiesta aún no comenzaba. Eso sería luego de felicitar al cumpleañero. Y si, efectivamente, había un grupo de músicos mariachis. Terry y Naomi se dirigieron a la pequeña tarima, donde esperarían su turno.

Albert comenzó a hablar:

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí, apoyándome en este gran día. Sean todos muy bienvenidos y espero que disfruten. Ahora, mis amigos aquí presentes, cuyas identidades no revelaré, nos cantarán unas buenas canciones. Gracias.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo Terry, disimulando un poco la voz. Luego susurró algo a los músicos y la música comenzó a sonar, y todos los "mariachis" comenzaron a cantar:

 _Hoy por ser el día de tu santo,_

 _te venimos a cantar._

Luego prosiguieron Naomi y Terry:

 _Que linda está la mañana_

 _en que vengo a saludarte._

 _Venimos todos con gusto_

 _y placer a felicitarte._

 _El día en que tú naciste,_

 _nacieron todas las flores._

 _Y en la pila del_ _bautismo_

 _cantaron los ruiseñores._

 _Ya viene amaneciendo_

 _ya la luz del día nos vio._

 _Levantate de mañana,_

 _mira que ya amaneció._

 _De las estrellas del cielo_

 _tengo que bajarte dos._

 _Una es para saludarte,_

 _la otra pa' decirte adiós._

 _Volaron cuatro palomas_

 _por toditas las ciudades._

 _Hoy por ser día de tu santo,_

 _te deseamos Felicidades._

 _Con jazmines y flores,_

 _hoy te vengo a saludar._

 _Hoy por ser día de tu santo,_

 _te venimos a cantar._

Todos los presentes irrumpieron en aplausos, sobre todo Albert.

-Gracias hermano.

-Para ti lo mejor, Albert- le respondió Terry mientras le abrazaba. Y le preguntó al oído -¿Tienes novia o algo?

-Ya caerá- dijo Albert, sonriendo. Terry volvió a felicitarlo y comenzaron los valses junto con los bailes.

Un hombre con máscara se acercó a Naomi y la invitó a bailar.

-Diviértete Naomi- le aconsejó Terry.

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Siempre lo he estado. Ahora ve.

Naomi y el desconocido se alejaron mientras bailaban al compás de la música.

A lo lejos, Terry creyó distinguir a Annie. Esta se dio media vuelta y Terry hizo una reverencia para saludarla caballerosamente, cosa que ella correspondió y luego volvió a lo suyo. También creyó ver a Archie, aunque no estaba seguro.

Mas de una chica quiso bailar con "el mariachi", pero el las ignoraba con sorprendente frialdad. En realidad, los dos mariachis eran la sensación de la fiesta, pues las invitaciones y coqueteos no faltaban, pero no habían ido precisamente a divertirse.

Para relajarse, decidió servirse una copa de vino blanco. Estaba bebiendo tranquilamente cuando se sintió observado.

Buscó entre la multitud y de pronto vio que una mujer disfrazada de María Antonieta y una antifaz verde le observaba con curiosidad. Terry la miró unos segundos para luego sonreírle de forma dulce y la mujer, al saberse descubierta, giró su cabeza a otra parte mientras se ruborizaba. La mujer volvió a darse media vuelta, pero Terry ya no estaba, pues decidió observar a la mujer de lejos, y se dio cuenta que la conocía. Era Candy.

Ahora, que ya sabia de qué estaba disfrazada, debía buscar un modo de hablar con ella. Entonces, se apareció "su ángel guardián".

-¿La encontraste?- cuestionó Naomi.

-Si, ahí está ¿pero como me acerco?

-¡Mira!- exclamó Naomi señalando al hombre con máscara que había estado bailando con ella, y que ahora bailaba con "María Antonieta", que parecía buscar algo entre la multitud.

-Es nuestra oportunidad. Podemos pedir cambio de pareja. Dejemos que bailen un poco y luego nos acercamos. Mientras, bailemos para disimular.

Bailaron dos vals, siempre atentos a la pareja que debían vigilar, y luego se acercaron disimuladamente.

-Disculpe ¿podríamos hacer un cambio de pareja?- preguntó Naomi como si fuese lo mas normal.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Candy?- preguntó el hombre de la máscara. Esta solo asintió.

Las parejas se intercambiaron, y comenzó la música, mientras las parejas se movían al compás de esta.

"Maria Antonieta" miraba con curiosidad al "mariachi" que había cantado una canción para Albert, para luego aceptar la mano que se le tendía para danzar.

Terry quería que se lo tragara la tierra, pues Candy no dejaba de mirarlo, como tratando de reconocerlo. Y luego:

-Disculpe ¿cuál es se nombre?...¿su país de origen?- preguntó Candy. El hombre permaneció en silencio.

-Está bien. No importa...aún así, déjeme decirle que tiene una muy bonita voz, al igual que su amiga- Candy vio al hombre sonreír suavemente en señal agradecimiento, pero siguió en silencio.

-Yo...sé que...se dio cuenta hace un rato que yo le observaba...pero, no fue por coquetearle...es solo que usted me recordó mucho a alguien que conocí hace mucho- Candy sintió que el "mariachi" se tensaba un poco, sorprendido, pera luego volver a relajarse rápidamente. Terry sentía que el corazón le estallaría.

-El tiene un gran parecido con usted. No sé en qué, pero sé que son parecidos- El mariachi formó una apretada línea con sus labios.

-Hubo algo entre nosotros cuando aún eramos niños, pero nos separamos por las circunstancias. Hace unos años vino a buscarme e insistió un buen tiempo, pero le rechacé, pues no estaba segura de lo que sentía...y la verdad, ya no le quería del mismo modo que antaño, cambié y no fui sincera con él...sin embargo, dije cosas que no debí, y nunca me disculpé con él...tengo miedo de escribirle, pues es sumamente orgulloso...aunque es también muy guapo y creo que posee la misma contextura de usted. Es muy noble, talentoso en lo que hace y muy inteligente...pero muy bromista, eso si. Siempre anda poniendo apodos a diestra y siniestra- contó Candy, mientras sonreía y luego prosiguió -pero no es hipócrita y no le importa lo que los demás piensen acerca de él...quisiera que fuéramos amigos...sería el mas preciado para mi- Cayó de pronto, no sabía por qué le contaba esto a un extraño.

Terry sintió las piernas de lana, pero mantuvo el equilibrio, manteniéndose en silencio.

-Perdone que insista...pero es igual a esa persona- susurró Candy. En ese momento, "la campana" salvó a Terry, el vals había terminado, y fingiendo unos últimos momentos, se despidió rápidamente de ella con una pequeña reverencia y luego se alejó rápidamente hacia el jardín como si huyera, dejando a Candy muy consternada. Naomi lo vio a lo lejos, pero pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería dejarle a solas un momento.

Terry salió rápido del salón, al llegar al jardín, vio una enorme pileta, se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos en el borde.

 _"Candy me explicó sus razones. Candy me miró a los ojos, y me dijo lo que pensaba"-_ pensó Terry para luego sacarse el antifaz, sonreír, y derramar sus últimas lágrimas, que eran secadas por el viento. " _Ya puedo renunciar a ella. Lo haré. Esta noche me ha dado las fuerzas para hacerlo"._

Se dijo que más adelante, contactaría a Candy para ser los mejores amigos, pero eso aún no era posible.

Y fue así como Terry decidió cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida.

Derramó las últimas lágrimas que, mas que de tristeza, eran de esperanza.

 **Continuará...**

 **Esto...¿hay alguien? ya sé, ya sé, todas me quieren linchar y no las culpo. Pero como ya dije, en las otras historias que haga, Terry y Candy si se van a quedar juntos, pero en esta no. Perdónenme :'(**

 **Si hay alguna fan de Lady Oscar, se habrá dado cuenta que me inspiré en uno de sus capítulos para hacer ciertas escenas de este capítulo...es que esa serie es muy buena :D**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu recomendación, pero no puedo hacerte caso. Lo haría si tuviera CERO lectoras, pero como SÍ tengo, no las puedo dejar colgadas así. De todas maneras, no soy la primera que hace una historia así. De hecho, hay otra escritora que hizo algo parecido, y no le fue mal, así que...no soy la única (muajaja xD).**

 **Flor Maritza: Gracias por comentar linda...y por seguirme hasta ahora...tal vez me abandones por no dejar a Terry con Candy en esta historia, pero en las otras si lo haré. Es una promesa ;D. Y si, recuerda que tienes que quererte a ti misma primero porque "ni el amor mas grande puede llenar a una persona que no se quiere a sí misma" XOXO.**

 **Maria 1972: Como ves, Candy no tiene otro amor...la verdad, no sé qué hacer con ella, con quien dejarla (no la dejaré con Albert ni con Archie). Si tienes algún consejo, soy toda oídos ;)**

 **Lady Lyuva Sol: Gracias por seguirme linda. Espero que te siga gustando ;D y que te haya dejado satisfecha este capítulo. A Albert lo dejaré con otra chica...porfa, dime, qué hago con Candy. No se me ocurre. Porfa, dame recomendaciones y tal vez de ahí saque algo. Ah! y Terry y Candy van a ser solo amigos al final en este fic ;).**

 **Saludos.**

 **Betina C.**


	9. Hola Susana

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 9: "Hola Susana"**

Lamentablemente, hubo un desperfecto en las vías del tren, así que Terry y Naomi tuvieron que quedarse unos días mas en Chicago. Albert fue a ver a su amigo al día siguiente de la fiesta, preguntándole qué había sucedido con Candy. Terry le contó brevemente lo acontecido sin entrar en detalles. Albert simplemente abrazó a su amigo luego de su narración y luego se marchó, diciéndole que volvería al día siguiente.

Naomi también le pregunto qué había ocurrido y Terry le contó lo mismo que a Albert. Este quería cuestionar a Candy, pero Terry se lo impidió. Le dijo que prefería ser el quien le dijera con quien había bailado, pero aquello sería mas adelante, cuando llegara el momento.

Albert contó a Terry que Candy andaba algo rara desde la fiesta, pero que no quería contar nada. Terry le dijo que lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba.

Por suerte transcurrió solo una semana para Naomi y Terry pudieran tomar el tren, volviendo así a Nueva York.

Durante el viaje, Terry estuvo bastante callado, pero no parecía triste.

Al regresar, Naomi volvió a su trabajo y Terry aún tenía vacaciones, así que se reunían a menudo.

A las únicas personas que contó con mas detalle lo acontecido fue a sus padres. Ellos lo escucharon en silencio de principio a fin y finalmente solo lo abrazaron. Pero Terry decidió ya no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

Un día Terry paseaba por la ciudad cuando en la vereda de enfrente divisó a Susana. Se sorprendió y decidió ir a saludarla.

-¡Susana! ¿eres tú?.

-¡Terry! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó una entusiasmada y sonriente Susana.

-No me puedo quejar ¿y tu?

-Muy bien...¿vamos al parque para platicar mas tranquilos?

-Perfecto.

Se encaminaron al parque y al sentarse en una de las bancas, prosiguieron con la conversación.

-Supe que el estreno de Hamlet fue todo un acontecimiento, sobre todo al final.

-Es verdad. Fue todo un éxito.

-Por cierto ¿quién es la mujer con quien cantaste al final de la obra.

-Se llama Naomi. Es una buena amiga amiga mía.

-¿Solo amiga?- cuestionó Susana con un dejo picarón.

-Por supuesto que si. No te burles.

-Nada mas decía. Por lo que pude ver en las fotografías del periódico, es muy bonita.

-Eso si es verdad.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Has sabido algo de Candy?- preguntó Susana de golpe.

-Si, hace unas semanas asistí al cumpleaños de William Albert Andrey, mi amigo.

-¿Y hablaste con ella?

-No exactamente. Bailé con ella y...bueno, me dijo algunas cosas. Iba con antifaz, así que no me reconoció.

-¿Como está eso?- Terry contó a Susana brevemente lo acontecido.

-Ay Terry. Aquella vez no te lo dije, pero me siento culpable por el hecho que te rechazó...si yo hubiera tomado mejores decisiones...

-Tranquila Susana. Los tres somos culpables, pero no podemos vivir bajo la sombra de una mala decisión. Hay que aprender a vivir con ellos y continuar. Además, ella me rechazó por propia iniciativa.

-Está bien Terry...¿Y dime, fuiste acompañado a esa fiesta?

-Claro. Fui con Naomi.

-Vaya, esa chica si que es especial para ti.

-No es eso...

-Vamos Terry, no intentes negarlo. A ti te gusta ¿verdad?

-No...lo sé

-Bueno, en cuanto lo aceptes, llámame y te doy unos consejos infalibles.

-¿Te quedas aquí?- preguntó Terry para cambiar de tema.

-Si. Me quedaré, ya que apareció una oportunidad de trabajo para mi. La verdad, me gustaría ser escritora de novelas...que suerte que tengo una prótesis, de lo contrario sería mucho mas dependiente.

-Si, eso fue muy bueno...y dime ¿estas casada, comprometida? cuéntame.

-Bueno, tengo novio- dijo Susana algo ruborizada.

-Pues vaya Susana, te felicito y...¿como se llama el afortunado?

-Michael Watson.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Susana.

-Gracias...aunque yo también estaría feliz de saber que estas con alguien y no solo, como ahora.

Terry bajó la mirada, en silencio. Y luego le dijo:

-Ya llegará mi momento Susana. Ahora, solo disfruta tu momento, que yo haré lo mismo. Lo que tenga que venir, vendrá y ya habrá tiempo de darle la cara.

-En eso si tienes razón, pero me alegra que estás bien y tranquilo...bueno Terry, ya me tengo que ir. Iré a visitarte al teatro con mi novio, para que se conozcan y para así poder yo también conocer a tu chica especial.

-Claro. Siempre serás bienvenida- dijo el actor mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino. Terry pensaba que todos estaban obsesionados por lo que él sentía cuando ese tema solo le competía a el...en fin, eso quería decir que le apreciaban y eso lo agradecía enormemente.

De todas maneras, comenzaba a sentirse "demasiado bien" con la compañía de Naomi...sacudió su cabeza. Ya meditaría sobre esto, y sobre todo, ser sincero consigo mismo.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola ¿que tal? la verdad es que no me sentía muy inspirada, pero esto salió...espero que les guste ;)**

 **Lady Lyuva Sol: Como siempre, gracias por tu apoyo y por tus consejos ;D**

 **MCGrandchester: No sé si aun me sigas leyendo, pero si es así, gracias por comentar y por creer que es un buen fic, a pesar de que no estés muy conforme con lo que aquí se trata. Pero te prometo que mi próxima historia será de Terry y Candy y así te compensaré a ti y a las demás que me abandonaron XD. Saludos.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	10. Corazón de Hombre

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 10: "El fuego lo quema todo"**

Habían pasado ya unos días desde el encuentro de Terry con Susana y el actor seguía meditabundo mas no triste. Sien embargo, no podía dejar realmente atrás a Candy. Aún la recordaba con nostalgia, pues ella fue su primer amor.

Pero ya no valía la pena seguir pensando y recordando el pasado, y mucho menos con el típico cliché "si hubiera". Eso era el pasado y ahí debía quedarse. Y poe supuesto, aprender de los errores cometidos para no repetirlos.

Por su parte, Naomi y el seguían frecuentándose cuando podían para olvidarse un poco de si mismos, de sus dudas y de sus miedos.

Aquel día, Terry había invitado a pasar la tarde a Naomi en su departamento. Estaba un poco fresco, así que el actor encendió la chimenea. Luego de platicar un poco con ella, se quedó en silencio y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Fue en busca de todas las cartas que Candy le había escrito, todas las que el le escribió y que jamás envió, la vieja armónica, que esa noche tocó por ultima vez y también el pañuelo aquel con que había envuelto la herida de Candy cuando jugaban en Escocia y ella cayó y se dañó el brazo. En fin, todo lo que le recordara a Candy.

Luego, puso todas las cosas en una caja que finalmente depositó sobre el fuego de la chimenea.

Al verlas consumirse por el fuego, sintió que se le cerraba la garganta, pero se contuvo de ir a buscarlas. Naomi le observó todo el tiempo en silencio.

Después de un minuto, Terry preguntó:

-Tu...¿ya olvidaste lo que pasó con tu ex marido?

-Si. Ya no me duele...y eso en gran parte es gracias a ti- dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ti. Eres fuerte...en cambio yo...- volvió a quedarse callado.

-¿Tu qué?

-Hasta ahora no he sido capaz de superarlo...o muy poco.

-Oye. Anímate, algo es algo, además, en cualquier momento esta tormenta pasará y saldrá un hermoso arcoiris solo para ti. Eres fuerte. Yo lo sé...muy pocas personas podrían soportar todo lo malo que te ha pasado. Solo trata de ser un poco más optimista.

Luego vio, sorprendida, que los ojos de Terry derramaban lágrimas, y que decía:

-Esta...esta es la última vez en que me permito llorar por ella. Es una promesa- luego se llevó las manos al rostro y rompió en un llanto silencioso.

Naomi al ver esto, fue hacia el y lo abrazó con mucho cariño.

-Porque lo nuestro...se ha acabado- susurró Terry contra el hombro de Naomi.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola ¿qué tal? me salió mas corto de lo normal, a ver cómo lo arreglo. Díganme qué les parece, aunque reconozco que cada vez que veo que tengo nuevos comentarios...se me retuerce el estómago xD.**

 **Maria 1972: Gracias por tu recomendación...ya veré de qué modo te puedo hacer caso. Gracias por tu tiempo ;)**

 **Jane: Gracias por darme tu opinión, pero te prometo que en la otra historia que haga, te compenso a ti y a las demás que igual me leen aunque no les guste mucho la pareja...yo también quería que Terry y Candy quedaran juntos.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu tiempo. Oye ¿por qué no escribes tus propios fics? yo creo que te saldría muy bien, sobre todo porque serían de Terry y Candy xD y yo te leería.**

 **Lady Lyuva Sol: Querida, gracias por tu apoyo y por tus comentarios...cuando veo que me escribiste un review, es como un pedazo de cielo, porque sé que te gusta esta locura xD. La verdad, es que el asunto de los mariachis se me pegó ahora que estoy viendo una teleserie donde salen unos mariachis, y cuando vi su uniforme...no podía parar de imaginarme a Terry con un traje de mariachi (suspiro y babeo). Lo de Susana, yo no la odio, porque le salvó la vida a Terry. Lo que no me gusta es que obligue a Terry a estar con ella, solo eso. En fin, gracias por tu tiempo y espero que te siga gustando. Te quiero amiga ;D**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	11. Mirar a los Ojos

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 11: "Mirar a los ojos"**

Unos días pasaron desde aquel incidente en el departamento de Terry, era día domingo, y el ya se sentía mejor...aunque también algo avergonzado por haber exteriorizado su sentir. Lo único que lo mantenía mas tranquilo era el hecho de que Naomi era su amiga y que no le juzgaba. No habían vuelto a verse desde el incidente.

Aquél día había decidido ir por la tarde a montar a un club que había cerca. A eso de las dos de la tarde salió de su departamento y se encaminó al sitio. Hubiera querido ir mas temprano, pero había estado ordenando su departamento...y sus libros, que eran demasiados.

Al llegar, se puso su ropa de montar, subió al caballo, cogió las riendas y partió a todo galope.

Iba rápido y sin descanso, como si buscara castigarse a si mismo. Casi 15 minutos después divisó un lago y se detuvo para que su caballo descansara y beber agua.

Estuvo ahí varios minutos, y luego reanudó el paseo. Llevaba algún rato galopando, perdido en sus pensamientos, lo suficiente como para casi arrollar a alguien que también estaba en el club, solo que practicando esgrima.

La persona exclamó con sorpresa y Terry apenas si pudo detener su caballo a tiempo.

-¡Lo lamento mucho! ¿está usted bien?- preguntó el, preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes, pero debes tener mas cuidado- dijo Naomi con una sonrisa.

-¡Naomi! sigo encontrándome contigo.

-Pues así parece- dijo ella. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, botas cafés y una blusa blanca. Un atuendo cómodo.

-No tenía idea de que practicaras el esgrima.

-Ni yo que tú sintieras afición por montar.

-Ah, esto es desde que era niño. De hecho, mi padre me regaló esta yegua hace varios años, pero sigue siendo muy fuerte. Le puse Eleanor.

-Oh, como tu madre...bueno, esto del esgrima lo aprendí de mi padre cuando era niña en Japón. También iba a un taller de arco y flecha, y era muy buena.

-Increíble. Yo también aprendí esgrima. De hecho, en el San Pablo me batí a duelo con un compañero con el cual tenía ciertas diferencias. Archie era su nombre...el es primo de Candy.

-Ya veo...¿practiquemos esgrima?- preguntó Naomi para cambiar el tema.

-¡Claro!- Terry se sacó su saco de montar, se arremangó la camisa, cogió una espada y comenzaron a practicar.

Naomi era realmente buena. Mas de una vez, Terry apenas si pudo esquivar sus golpes, aunque el no se quedaba atrás. Naomi fue quien ganó el primer duelo.

-Te lo dije. Soy muy buena- dijo ella, jadeando por el ejercicio.

-Si, ya me dí cuenta.

Descansaron un poco y bebieron agua en silencio. Luego continuaron practicando, y esta ves si ganó Terry, aunque con bastante esfuerzo.

-Definitivamente eres mejor que Archie. Ganarle fue un juego de niños comparado contigo.

-Presumido.

-Solo digo la verdad. Aunque es cierto que me rajó un poco la camisa, tu has estado a punto de asestarme un golpe varias veces, tanto que ya perdí la cuenta. Contigo es mas emocionante.

-Vaya, gracias.

-Además eres una chica, y para un hombre siempre es mejor la compañía de una chica linda como tú.

-No me coquetees...

-Solo soy sincero...

-Pues ten cuidado con tu lengua, no vaya a salirte de impertinente en algún momento.

-Tranquila, sé controlarme.

Continuaron durante bastante rato, a veces se detenían, pero disfrutaban de la mutua compañía.

Daban casi las cinco de la tarde y debían volver pronto, aunque no tenían aun intenciones de hacerlo.

Naomi y Terry se batían en su último duelo y Terry llevaba la ventaja. De pronto, Terry realizó un movimiento brusco que hizo trastabillar a Naomi y que cayera sentada sobre el pasto. Terry se apresuró a levantarla y le ofreció su mano derecha, pues el era zurdo.

Ella tomó la mano que le ofrecían y Terry la levantó. Entonces se miraron a los ojos y fue como si todo se concentrara en esos segundos en que sus miradas se encontraron. Fue una extraña conexión que ambos sintieron, mientras sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

Terry se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin soltar la mano de Naomi, y a regañadientes lo hizo.

-Yo...lo siento, no me dí cuenta hasta que ya era tarde- dijo el algo apenado.

-No te preocupes. Solo fue un accidente- dijo ella algo ruborizada.

Luego tomaron sus cosas y volvieron al club que por suerte no estaba lejos, así que devolvieron sus cosas, salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a sus departamentos en completo silencio.

Al llegar, Naomi y Terry se despidieron tímidamente y entró cada uno a su departamento.

Ya en el suyo, Terry se dio un largo baño, tomó una taza de café y luego se dirigió a su habitación para leer un poco, pues aun era temprano. Sin embargo, no logró concentrarse, pues no lograba sacarse de su mente aquel extraño incidente donde sus miradas se encontraron. Al final se propuso dormir y pensar en ello mas tarde, sin embargo, por mas que trató, no tuvo una noche realmente tranquila.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola ¿qué tal? espero que disfruten y me digan qué les parece (aunque se me aprete el estómago cada ves en que veo que tengo un nuevo comentario xD)**

 **Maria 1972: Linda, gracias por tus comentarios, y sí, todo pasa, por algo dicen que: "No hay mal que dure cine años". Espero seguir viéndote por aquí ;).**

 **Guest: Tranquila, ya sé que no lo dijiste con mala intención...pero es que esta historia ya tiene algunas lectoras, así que lo siento, pero seguirás viéndome por aquí. Respecto a lo otro, a mi me pasa lo mismo, pero al revés. No me importa que Terry esté con alguien distinta, es mas, si la chica es buena, bienvenida sea...pero no soporto que Candy esté con alguien mas. Es como "¡si no es con Terry, es con ninguno!" así de rara soy...pero solo por esta vez, decidí hacer una excepción. Respecto al asunto mariachi, es cierto, no va con Terry, pero es que luego de ver los uniformes, no podía evitar imaginármelo con uno (suspiro) xD. En fin, gracias por tus comentarios, aunque la historia no te guste mucho :P te compensaré en mi otra historia ;).**

 **Friditas: No sé si estarás por allí, pero gracias por leer esta historia. Respecto al Duque, tampoco es mi favorito...pero la verdad es que en el anime, solo contaron las cosas malas que él tenía, nunca contaron un poco de su historia, el por qué de su comportamiento...nada. Solo sus defectos. No justifico lo que hizo, pero creo que tampoco se le puede juzgar tan duramente. Además, al final igual le hizo caso a Candy de que Terry siguiera su propio camino, y eso demuestra, en mi humilde opinión, que de todas maneras el quiere a su hijo, pero por una u otra razón no lo demostraba. Es lo que pienso. No lo odio.** **Respecto a Albert y Kelly, la verdad, yo los miro, y siento que tienen casi la misma edad, si no la misma...bueno y si ella fuera un poco mayor...igual va a ser menos que la diferencia que hay entre Albert y Candt :P (no te enfades, es sin ofender). Respeto tu opinión...pero la verdad es que Albert y Candy...naaa...no lo siento en mi corazón...o puede que lea uno, pero que no hagan sufrir a Terry, o que no lo pongan.**

 **En fin, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste ;).**

 **Lady Lyuva Sol: Como siempre, es un honor que me leas (creo que la mayoría de mis lectoras es albertfan xD) y leer tus comentarios. Como ya dije antes, es como un pedazo de cielo. Espero que te siga gustando ;D.**

 **Beautiful Frog: Ojalá que te guste la historia querida, sería un gran honor para mí ;).**

 **Bendiciones a todas.**

 **Betina C.**


	12. Lo mejor es ser Sinceros

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 12: "Lo mejor es ser sinceros"**

Pasaron las semanas y la relación de amistad que había entre Terry y Naomi había sufrido ciertos cambios. Había veces en que no sabían qué decirse o se ponían nerviosos al estar solos, disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, pero era como si hubiera algo un poco distinto. Y todo comenzó cuando ocurrió aquel suceso cuando ambos practicaban la esgrima, y Terry no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable.

Se sentía algo extraño cuando estaba a solas con ella y no sabía realmente por qué, así que decidió buscar consejo en sus padres.

-Hola hijo ¿como estás?- preguntó Eleanor alegremente.

-Pues...supongo que bien, aunque...

-¿Qué? sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Si madre, lo sé...es solo que...bueno, las cosas con Naomi se han puesto algo raras, tensas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Terry contó a su madre lo acontecido durante su práctica de esgrima, y lo rara que se puso su amistad luego de eso.

-Y bueno...no sé qué hacer ni que siento...ni siquiera sé lo que está distinto, pero si sé que hay algo.

-Comprendo...bueno, creo que lo mejor es que hables con tu padre, pues el también es hombre, y yo soy mujer, y hay ciertas diferencias en las reacciones de ambos géneros...tal ves podrías traerla uno de estos días para hacerme una idea mejor de lo que sucede.

-Muy bien...pero aún así ¿qué opinas tú?

-Que tus sentimientos por tu amiga están cambiando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues lo que escuchaste, ya no sientes lo mismo por ella.

-¿Tu crees?

-No lo creo, estoy segura. Y creo que a ella le pasa lo mismo...de todas maneras, deberías hablar con tu padre. Lo llamaré y lo haré venir.

-¿No está aquí? pues vaya, eso es una novedad.

-¡Terry! ¡No te burles de los adultos!- exclamó ella mientras Terry reía. Luego, Eleanor llamó a Richard por teléfono y le pidió que viniera a su casa. Pasaron unos 40 minutos, y el ex Duque ya estaba frente a la puerta de Eleanor.

-Bueno, ¿qué es ese asunto urgente que me dijiste?- cuestionó el ex duque. Terry le contó "de pe a pa" también a el. Su padre se quedó en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Terry se desesperó y le preguntó:

-No me tengas en ascuas y dime qué opinas.

-Bueno, sospecho lo mismo que tu madre.

Terry se quedó en silencio.

-Es natural que no quieras reconocerlo ahora, o que no lo comprendas, pero debes ser sincero contigo mismo- le dijo su madre.

-Bueno...eso sí...pero aún así, es muy pronto.

-Para esas cosas, nunca es demasiado pronto, y lo sabes.

Unos minutos mas tarde, dejaron el asunto así, aunque Terry seguí dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

Cenó con sus padres y volvió a su departamento. Al llegar, sopesó la posibilidad de ir a verla a su departamento y hablar. Pensó unos minutos, hasta que al final se decidió.

Se dirigió al departamento de Naomi con rapidez, mientras antes hablara con ella, sería mejor. Tocó la puerta y esperó, hasta que segundos mas tarde la puerta se abrió.

-¡Terry! no te esperaba- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Ya lo sé. Verás, necesito hablar contigo- dijo el, pensando que Naomi se veía muy linda.

-Claro, así te presento a mi amiga Becky, que me vino a visitar.

-¿No será una molestia?

-Claro que no. Yo también deseo hablarte.

Terry entró al departamento. Fue conducido a la sala de estar con Naomi y vio sentada en uno de los sillones a una mujer joven.

-Becky, este es Terry. Terry, esta es Becky, Becky Gran

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos estrechándose las manos.

Se sentaron un momento y platicaron durante unos minutos. Luego Naomi fue por refrescos y Becky se ofreció a ayudarla, quedando Terry solo.

Ya en la cocina, las chicas susurraban:

-Así que el es del que me hablabas- susurró Becky.

-Si...dime ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

-Intenta ser sincera.

-Pero no quiero perder su amistad.

-Mira, estoy casi segura de que el se siente igual que tu, confundido. Vamos, sé valiente. Además, creo que el quiere hablar del mismo tema contigo.

-MMM...está bien, tienes razón.

-No te preocupes, me iré pronto para que hablen tranquilos.

-Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-No te preocupes. Para eso son las amigas.

Las chicas volvieron a la sala de estar, donde bebieron sus refrescos y platicaron un poco mas. Becky y Terry se entendieron bastante bien. Luego de algún rato, Becky se despidió de ambos y se fue.

-Tu amiga es bastante agradable. Por cierto ¿cómo la conociste?

-La conocí hace ya varios años. Fue una de mis pacientes, pues ella era algo introvertida, y eso no es muy bueno.

-Si, es cierto.

-La haré venir un día para que platiquemos los tres, no te preocupes.

-Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ahí, sentados en la pequeña sala de estar del departamento de Naomi. Hasta que Terry rompió ese silencio.

-Bueno Naomi, yo venía para hablar contigo.

-Oh, si...yo también quiero hacerlo. Tu primero.

-Bueno...la verdad es que, no sé que está pasando exactamente entre tu y yo...no sé qué pensar.

-Creo que lo mejor es que digamos lo que sentimos con la máxima sinceridad.

-Está bien. La verdad, me atraes. No sé si mucho o poco, pero me atraes.

-Tu también me atraes, sinceramente.

-Entonces...¿qué debemos hacer?

-Yo creo que...seguir siendo amigos. Tal vez sea un poco peligroso, es cierto...pero también creo que debemos arriesgarnos.

-Creo que tienes razón. La verdad, yo no quiero perder tu amistad. Si surge algo mas, ya lo enfrentaremos.

-Si. Vivamos el presente, no nos preocupemos tanto por el futuro. Lo que tenga que venir, vendrá, y ya habrá tiempo de ponerle la cara.

-Tienes razón- se sonrieron- y dime ¿has vuelto a ver a tu ex marido?

-Si. Hace unos días en una tienda. Nos saludamos con respeto. No hay rencores.

-Me alegro por ti. Por ambos, aunque ese tipo no lo merezca.

-Ya. Es parte del pasado.

-Y hay que dejarlo atrás.

-Exacto.

Terry se despidió de Naomi y fue a su departamento, para descansar y comenzar a prepararse, pues muy pronto tendría que volver al teatro. Sus vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin.

Antes de quedarse dormido, sonrió.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola ¿qué tal? espero que estén muy bien y díganme qué les parece xD**

 **Guest: Se vale soñar ;D**

 **Friditas: Te aviso, no voy a dejar a Albert con Candy, asi que, si no te agrada, mejor déjalo ahora, antes de que me encariñe mas contigo xD (ya hablando en serio). El asunto de Michael solo es una coincidencia de nombres, de hecho ni siquiera lo pensé en ese momento. Respecto al asunto de Albert y Candy...es un poquito imposible que alguien me convenza, aunque tengas los mejores argumentos. Lo siento, pero así somos los tauros xD. Respecto a las rancheras, te diré que AMO a los mariachis, aunque no sea mexicana. Tengo pensado hacer un fic con algunas rancheras...pero ahí Terry y Candy se quedarán juntos, asi que...bueno, eso ya es decisión tuya si leer el fic o no.**

 **Fue muy sorpresivo. Hasta la noche anterior, vi que tenía 42 comentarios...y a la mañana siguiente, veo que tengo 49 reviews. Fue como "¡WTF! qué pasó aquí" xD...y se me apretó la guata, pues no sabía si eran buenos o malos comentarios xD.**

 **Gracias por comentar, y espero que te siga gustando. Besos ;D**

 **Becky Grandchester: Querida, somos iguales. AMAMOS a Terry xD. Gracias por poner mi fic entre tus favoritos, se siente MUY bien. Deberías animarte a escribir. Y yo te leería ;).**

 **Bueno, aquí no te vas a quedar con Terry, pero si vas a ser su amiga próximamente (Becky Gran ;) fue en honor a ti). Gracias a tu comentario, se me ocurrieron mas cosas xD. Espero que te siga gustando esta locura ;D**

 **Gracias a AmmiiMorrigan y a Magda Vidal por agregar este fic a sus favoritos ;D, espero que les siga gustando.**

 **Y gracias a Lady Lyuva Sol por su apoyo ;)**

 **Besos.**

 **Betina C.**


	13. Año Nuevo, Esperanzas Nuevas

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 13: "Año Nuevo, Esperanzas Nuevas"**

Las hojas del calendario rápidamente cayeron y transcurrieron seis meses, y con eso, poco mas de un año que Terry conoció a Naomi. Durante todo ese tiempo pasaron varias cosas.

Un día Terry llevó a Naomi a cenar con sus padres. Ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Que los dos jóvenes se gustaban, pero que debían ser precavidos para no salir nuevamente heridos. Decidieron hablarlo con ambos, para aconsejarlos y que tomaran las mejores decisiones.

Durante ese tiempo también hubieron tres largas giras. No lo quería reconocer, pero Terry extrañaba horrores a Naomi durante las giras, pero no podía faltar a sus obligaciones. Agradecía el hecho de tener cerca a su amiga Karen.

Esta seguía haciendo de celestina entre los chicos, pues según ella "había química". Terry solo rodaba los ojos con fastidio cada vez que lo mencionaba.

-No te hagas el indiferente Romeo. Bien sabes que digo la verdad- le decía Karen con voz picarona.

También Terry se reunió con Albert. Platicaron amistosamente. Albert le comentó que tal parecía que Candy había conocido a alguien. Terry solo se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "me alegro, pero no es mi problema". Y era sincero. El magnate se sorprendió y le preguntó si había alguien. Terry solo le dijo que si. No era necesario que dijera de quien se trataba.

Albert también le contó sobre Kelly, la amiga doctora de Candy que había llegado a trabajar al hospital de esta y que por fin había aceptado salir con el. Ya se la había mencionado aquel día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Albert. Luego se despidieron, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto.

Susana cumplió su palabra y fue a visitar a Terry al teatro con su novio, Michael. Ambos chicos se entendieron bastante bien. Por su parte, la ex actriz conoció a Naomi y ambas acabaron haciéndose buenas amigas. En un momento que quedaron solos, Susana le dio sus famosos "consejos infalibles" a Terry para conquistar a la chica.

Los cuatro solían reunirse para pasar un momento agradable.

Respecto a Becky Gran, a veces se reunían con Naomi para "aconsejarla". También se había hecho muy amiga de Terry. Becky era una celestina mas. Terry pensaba que ella y Karen serían muy buenas amigas.

Ya se acercaban las festividades de fin de año y hacía mucho frío. Habría una fiesta de año nuevo en casa de Eleanor y habían muchos invitados. Terry había decidido ir nada mas para que Naomi fuera su pareja, aunque no soportaba mucho ese tipo de fiestas pero esta vez valdría la pena. No le gustaba mucho la idea de que ella bailara con otro tipo.

Se armó de valor la semana antes de la fiesta y la fue a visitar a su apartamento para pedirle...no, rogarle que asistiera a la fiesta con el. Tocó la puerta y esperó unos segundos:

-¡Hola Terry!- dijo ella alegre.

-Hola Naomi. Es corto, solo quiero consultarte algo.

-Claro ¿qué ocurre?

-Yo...quería saber si serías mi pareja en la fiesta de año nuevo en casa de mi madre- dijo el, algo nervioso.

-¡Oh! pues...claro que si. Sería un gusto- respondió Naomi algo ruborizada.

-Gracias. Bueno, solo se trataba de eso...en fin, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Rápidamente transcurrió esa semana, y Terry terminaba de alistarse para ir por Naomi y luego partir juntos a la fiesta. Se había puesto un bonito terno color negro, aunque no se había extremado en el cuidado, pues no le gustaba demasiado la ropa tan formal. Aun así, lucía muy guapo.

Sin embargo, debía ser sincero. Estaba nervioso.

Fue hacia el departamento de ella, respiró profundo intentando relajarse y tocó la puerta. Unos segundos mas tarde, ella abrió la puerta.

Terry la miró muy sorprendido. Se veía hermosa. Lucía un vestido azul ligeramente ajustado y su cabello negro amarrado en un chongo, dejando caer algunos mechones delgados por los lados.

-Noami...¿como estas?- preguntó Terry, ruborizado.

-Muy bien, emocionada ¿y tu?- preguntó ella del mismo modo.

-Igualmente...¿nos vamos?

-Si, ya tengo mi bolso- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Que disfruten!- exclamó Becky Gran al verlos partir mientras agitaba su mano para despedirlos. Ella se encargó del peinado de Naomi.

-Gracias- respondió la pareja para luego tomar el auto de Terry, que los conduciría a la fiesta.

Al llegar ya estaba abarrotado de gente, y eso que llegaron temprano.

Por suerte también estaba Susana con su novio, por lo que ambas parejas pasaron un rato agradable platicando, para luego ir al centro de la pista y comenzar a bailar, confundiéndose entre el resto de las parejas.

Terry y Naomi estaban bailando perfectamente bien, cuando se pusieron nostálgicos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- preguntó Naomi

-Claro. Hacía mucho frío y yo, al igual que tu, estaba un poco triste.

-Así es, pero tu me hiciste sentir mucho mejor.

-¿Y cuando reformamos nuestro guardarropa?

-¿Y cuando cantamos juntos?

-Vaya. Ahora que lo pienso, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces.

-Terry, gracias por ser mi amigo- dijo Naomi, mientras intentaba abrazarlo, cuando ambos hicieron un mal movimiento y fueron a parar en el suelo. Por suerte pasaron mas bien desapercibidos.

-¡Naomi! ¿estás bien?- preguntó Terry preocupado, aunque también estaba aún en el suelo.

-Si, gracias. Lo siento ¿tu estás bien?- preguntó Naomi mientras se sobaba las sentaderas.

-Si, no te preocupes- aun en el suelo, se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Naomi? se te ve hermosa con ese vestido- expresó Terry sonriendo con cierta coquetería.

-Y tu mas guapo que nunca- dijo Naomi, algo ruborizada.

-Entonces sigamos bailando.

-Si.

Se pusieron de pie y siguieron danzando muy contentos. Luego, hicieron un "cambio de pareja" con Susana y Michael.

-Terry ¿cuando piensas declararte?

-Basta Susana. Yo veré eso.

-No te enfades. Es solo para que no te quiten a la chica.

-Será a su debido momento.

-Está bien, como prefieras- dijo Susana, sonriendo.

-¿Y la boda para cuando?- preguntó Terry, picarón.

-Aún no lo sé. Queremos esperar hasta que hayamos madurado mas y haber cumplido varios de nuestros sueños.

-Creo que eso es bastante inteligente, pero te lo advierto, quiero ser un tío joven.

-¡Terry!- reprochó una sonrosada Susana mientras Terry se moría de la risa.

Mas tarde, Terry bailó con su madre y Naomi con el padre de este. Luego volvieron las parejas respectivas por un buen rato, hasta que se escucharon las campanadas que despedían el viejo año y recibían el nuevo. Todos brindaron alegremente y con la esperanza de que este año sería mucho mejor.

 **Continuará...**

 **Friditas: Lo se, hermosa, no te preocupes. Se perfectamente que no intentas convencerme de nada. Fue solo un datito para que me vayas conociendo...para que veas lo testaruda que puedo llegar a ser xD. Y si, a mi también me molesta que quieran convencerme de algo, además no sacan nada, porque es muy difícil hacerme cambiar de opinión.**

 **Por otra parte, me alegra que te esté gustando, y espero no desilusionarte. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Saludos ;D.**

 **Bendiciones a todas 3**

 **Betina C.**


	14. Iré donde tu vayas

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 14: "Iré donde tu vayas"**

Y llegaron nuevamente las tan ansiadas vacaciones que Terry deseaba después de tanto trabajo. Serían tres meses, y la verdad es que el deseaba irse de viaje...tal vez a Francia. Siempre quiso conocer ese país, o tal vez recorrer toda Europa...bueno, el lugar no era lo mas importante. El caso es que necesitaba cambiar de aires. Además, tal vez Naomi querría ir con el. Se lo propondría pronto.

El teatro seguía siendo una de sus pasiones, pero aún así a veces sentía que quería hacer algo más, como Susana, escribir, y no solo obras de teatro, si no que novelas, cuentos, reflexiones, etc, lo que fuera que se le ocurriera. Por eso, hacía unos días, se había comprado una especie de diario que sería mas bien un cuaderno donde escribir cuando le viniera la inspiración.

También le gustaba dibujar a veces. Le gustaba hacerlo desde niño, pero con el tiempo lo había abandonado. Para aquello tenía otro cuaderno. Había empezado intentando dibujar objetos o paisajes, y después continuaría dibujando personas. Eso sí, necesitaba un "modelo" para dibujar, aún no tenía la habilidad de dibujar en forma independiente.

A veces le gustaba cocinar, y mas si eran cosas dulces si era invierno. Podría hacer un curso de repostería durante un tiempo, o durante esas mismas vacaciones. La cocinera de su madre le había estado enseñando a cocinar algunas cosas simples.

Era un pequeño dilema que ya solucionaría con el tiempo. Después de todo, siempre era bueno explotar otras habilidades, por si en algún momento le iba mal económicamente, o necesitaba a qué echarle mano en caso de alguna inesperada emergencia. Tal vez podría utilizar todas sus habilidades. Era un buen plan. Ya lo solucionaría.

Aquél día había decidido hornear algunas galletas hechas por el mismo, pues hacía bastante frío. Pensó que se veía algo gracioso con el mandil lleno de harina. Al terminar de hacerlas, fue a limpiarse y cambiarse para ir a buscar a Naomi y traerla a su apartamento para probar las galletas.

Iba dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento de Naomi, pero poco antes de llegar vio que Naomi salía de su apartamento. Tal parecía que iba a salir.

-¡Naomi! ¿vas a alguna parte?

-Bueno, no. Solo iba a invitarte a mi apartamento para pasar la tarde. Hoy hace demasiado frío como para salir, y como estamos de vacaciones...

-Vaya coincidencia. Justo iba a hacer lo mismo.

-¿En serio? bueno...¿a cual apartamento vamos?

-Vamos al mío. Te serviré galletas.

-Bueno, está bien...¡amo las galletas!- exclamó Naomi feliz como una niña.

Entraron al apartamento de Terry, Naomi se sentó en la sala mientras Terry iba por las galletas. Luego se sentaron en silencio frente al fuego mientras probaban las galletas.

-¡Vaya! están muy buenas ¿dónde las compraste?- preguntó Naomi mientras mordía una galleta.

-No las compré, las hice yo.

-¡No sabía que te gustara la repostería!

-Es una de mis "nuevas pasiones". La cocinera de mi madre me enseñó.

-Vas a tener que enseñarme algún día.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, hasta que nuevamente Naomi rompió el silencio unos minutos después con un suspiro:

-¿Por qué ese suspiro?- cuestionó Terry.

-Pensaba que antes no me tomaba muchas vacaciones, y mucho menos tan largas...supongo que esa fue una de las razones por las que mi matrimonio fracasó...siempre estaba ocupada...ahora que lo pienso, es normal que Joseph se cansara de eso...no justifico lo que hizo, pero hasta ese punto que dije antes, es entendible- volvió a suspirar. Terry se acercó un poco mas a ella y la abrazó con cariño.

-No te angusties, trabajas mucho. También mereces descansar.

-Supongo que tienes razón- respondió ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry, luego continuó- Por eso, estaba pensando en salir de viaje...donde haga mas calor.

-Yo planeo lo mismo...y dime ¿donde piensas ir?...¿visitarás Japón?

-No. Ya que estoy tan lejos de Japón, tal vez vaya hacia...Europa. Hacia Italia, tal vez. Siempre quise conocer Florencia y Venecia, y... en fin, toda Italia...¿y tu?

-Me gustaría recorrer toda Europa, ya que han pasado tantos años desde que terminó la guerra. Quiero saber como está su situación. Haré una especie de tour por todo el continente europeo.

-¿Y donde irás primero?- Naomi tenía esperanzas de que Terry la acompañara. El guardó silencio por unos segundos, como si pensara en lo que debía responder, hasta que finalmente contestó:

-A Italia...

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola ¿qué tal? ;)**

 **Guest: Bueno querida, nadie te retiene. Si lo odias tanto, pues no sigas leyendo. No creo que seas de esas personas que disfruta recalcando a los demás que algo de ellos, no les gusta. Yo creo que muuuuy en el fondo, esta cosa la disfrutas mas que yo xD. Aún así, gracias por no ser grosera ;)**

 **Jane: Supongo que eres la misma Jane que me escribió un par de reviews hace un tiempo. Me alegra que al final te gustar el fic, aunque la "pareja ideal" no se quedara junta xD. En mi otro fic, haré que queden juntos, te lo aseguro ;D**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	15. Viaje a Italia y El Carnaval de Venecia

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 15: "Viaje a Italia y el Carnaval de Venecia"**

-¡Tal vez nos toque ir en el mismo barco!- exclamó Naomi.

-¿Eso te molestaría?- inquirió el.

-¡Al contrario! sería un verdadero honor- bromeó Naomi, aunque una parte de lo que decía iba en serio.

-Pues bien. Entonces, compartamos este gran viaje- animó Terry.

Y así fue. Eso sí, antes de partir, investigaron un poco sobre Italia, y así supieron que muy pronto sería el Carnaval de Venecia, y ellos no iban a faltar.

Una semana después se embarcaron en el mismo barco, y el viaje se hizo bastante corto. Primero tuvieron que llegar a Londres para luego tomar un tren que les llevara a Italia. Sus planes era recorrer la mayoría de las ciudades del país de la bota. Sobre todo aquellos que tuvieran muchos museos y arte.

Al llegar a Londres, Terry no pudo evitar andar algo taciturno. Naomi lo notó, pero ella misma se encargó de animarlo un poco y lo consiguió. Terry incluso le mostró el Real Colegio San Pablo.

-¡Es enorme!- exclamó Naomi impresionada.

-Si, tienes razón- respondió el simplemente.

También le mostró el Zoológico Blue River y disfrutaron observando a los animales. Ahí Terry le contó como conoció a Albert y de lo mucho que disfrutaban de su amistad.

Estuvieron poco mas de una semana, pues ambos tenían muchos deseos de llegar a su destino original, Italia.

Durante su estancia en Londres, Terry se dedicó a dejar atrás los recuerdos que tenía con Candy sin nostalgia alguna. Ya no quería seguir pensando en lo que se fue, si quería un buen futuro, debía dejar el pasado atrás. Prefería mil veces reír que morirse de tristeza. Una tristeza que ya no tenía caso. Con el correr de unos días dejó de estar tan taciturno.

Finalmente había llegado el gran día en que cogerían un tren que les llevara hasta Italia. Durante el viaje en tren, ambos estuvieron muy animados. Eran casi cuatro días de viaje en tren, pero con su mutua compañía, aquello era lo de menos.

Durante el viaje, se confiaron varios secretos y confidencias que aún no se confiaban. El viaje en tren también se hizo bastante corto, y también cómodo pues pudieron ir en segunda clase.

Llegaron a Italia, específicamente a Florencia, por la mañana la cual estaba cálida. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un lugar donde desayunar para luego buscar un hotel, asearse y salir a recorrer un poco.

Encontrar un hotel fue algo complicado, pues no eran los únicos extranjeros en la ciudad. De hecho, tuvieron que tomar una habitación para los dos, pues no habían dos habitaciones desocupadas, así que dijeron que eran primos para no dar lugar a tantas habladurías.

Luego de asearse, salieron a recorrer la hermosa ciudad. Les fascinaba la hermosa arquitectura de cada edificio, y también los museos, que eran enormes y con siglos de arte por dentro y por fuera.

Los paisajes eran bastante agradables y las personas eran acogedoras. La mayoría de las personas, incluso oficinistas, se trasladaban en bicicleta. Al parecer era tradición.

-Naomi ¿por qué no vamos a descansar? ya tengo mucho sueño- dijo Terry, bostezando.

-Creo que si, yo también estoy un poco cansada. Volvamos al hotel, primo mío- dijo ella divertida.

-Como digas, prima mía- le siguió el juego.

Llegaron al hotel y sin cambiarse de ropa ni nada, cada uno en su cama cayó en brazos de morfeo.

Despertaron algunas horas más tarde y fueron al restaurante del hotel para cenar y volver a dormir.

Al día siguiente pudieron conocer más la ciudad y se maravillaban con sus encantos, con los museos, donde habían pinturas y diversas obras del gran Leonardo Da Vinci.

Así transcurrieron un par de semanas, para que luego ellos decidieran ir a Venecia, pues se acercaba el Carnaval, donde se utilizaban disfraces y máscaras que cubrían el rostro entero. Y ellos no se lo iban a perder por nada.

Esta vez abordaron un barco aunque el viaje era más corto. Partieron en la mañana y llegaron al atardecer del mismo día.

Tuvieron más suerte a la hora de buscar un hotel, y allá se enteraron que el Carnaval sería en tres días más, por lo que debían darse prisa.

Habían atalayas altísimas, que parecían de la época del Renacimiento, tal vez de un poco antes.

Fueron a distintos centros donde comprar sus máscaras y disfraces, los cuales eran algo graciosos. Toda la ciudad ya estaba preparada para la gran celebración, los bufones se preparaban para sus shows, las personas comprándose ropa, preparando bocadillos típicos de esa celebración, etc.

El gran día llegó rápido, y ambos estaban muy emocionados, poniéndose sus trajes y máscaras.

-¡Cuánta elegancia!- exclamó Terry con burla luego de ver su reflejo en el espejo.

-Pues yo no me quedo atrás, ¡mírame, si parezco la duquesa de las bromas!- rió ella.

-Bueno, hay que darse prisa.

Salieron a la calle y se dirigieron a la plaza central, con vista al muelle, que era donde se celebraba el Carnaval. Por las calles pasaban algunas carrozas y personas desfilando, todo un acontecimiento.

Había música por todas partes y buenos platillos para disfrutar. Terry y Naomi decidieron que mientras tanto, se quedarían allí un buen tiempo.

También habían mujeres que disimulaban ser las típicas cortesanas del Renacimiento, con los típicos abanicos y el sensual caminar con meneo de caderas. Algunos hombres las alentaban a seguir con su baile, obviamente para deleitarse la pupila. Terry no podía evitar reírse de ellos.

La celebración duró todo aquel día, y continuaría al siguiente, aunque al anochecer, Terry y Naomi decidieron ir a descansar, pues habían salido muy temprano por la mañana.

Ya en el apartamento, nuevamente compartido, y luego de sacarse los disfraces, Naomi observaba el anochecer en la ciudad de Venecia, con una soñadora sonrisa. No se arrepentía para nada de haber ido a aquel lugar, y aún menos, ya que tenía una agradable compañía.

De momento, prefirió sacudir su cabeza, no eran convenientes aquellos pensamientos de momento.

Terry apareció de improviso, y al verla, le preguntó:

-¿No vas a irte a dormir?

-Si, ya voy...oye Terry...

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el actor preocupado.

-Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje...si tú quieres, podemos ir a Francia dentro de poco, pues aún nos queda dinero y...

-Espera ¿A qué viene eso?

-Pues que yo sé que tú querías ir a Francia de vacaciones, tu madre me lo comentó...pero por darme en el gusto, me has acompañado a Italia y...lo siento, fui una egoísta...

-Naomi, no digas eso. Es cierto que deseo ir a Francia, pero quise venir a Italia contigo por propia voluntad...mas que nada, porque yo sabía que te iba a extrañar demasiado si no estábamos juntos...

-Si, yo también...- respondió Naomi, algo ruborizada. Luego, se abrazaron, sintiendo ambos algo muy especial en medio de esa muestra de cariño, que iba más allá de lo fraternal.

 **Continuará...**

 **Friditas: Gracias por comentar y que te esté gustando esta locura...si no te sientes muy satisfecha con este capítulo, no te culpo. Es que la verdad, no me llegaba mucha inspiración :(...aún así, espero que no me dejes xD, y que te siga gustando ;D.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	16. Ilumínate

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 16: "Ilumínate"**

Luego de platicar un rato más, se dijeron buenas noches y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero Terry no era capaz de dormir, aunque no porque estuviera triste o melancólico. Todo lo contrario, se sentía muy relajado y contento.

Desde que había llegado a Italia que se sentía así, pues en Londres no estaba del todo cómodo, por obvias razones. Cuando estaba allá, se sentía casi triste.

Recordó una tarde en que había salido a caminar un momento. Había in invitado a Naomi, pero ella, que bien lo conocía ya, le dijo que lo mejor es que estuviera solo un momento, pues había notado su sentir.

Llevaba paseando solo unos minutos, cuando vio que a una señora de unos 40 años mas o menos, se le había caído un monedero sin que se diera cuenta. El se apresuró a recogerlo y a entregárselo...

 _Flash Back_

 _-Señora, se le cayó esto- le dijo el extendiéndole el objeto._

- _¡Oh, grazie! me alegra saber que aun hay personas honestas- dijo la señora, muy agradecida._

 _-De nada. Es usted italiana ¿no es verdad?_

 _-Así es...vine a pasar unas vacaciones aquí...¿no eres tu ese joven actor tan famoso en Estados Unidos? al llegar aquí escuché acerca de ti._

 _-Si...mucho gusto._

 _-Igualmente...¿vas a algún lugar en especial?_

 _-No, solo quise despejarme un poco._

 _-¿Por qué no me acompañas? así seguimos platicando. Vamos, ven conmigo- le animó ella al verlo algo reticente._

 _-Está bien._

 _Caminaron en silencio un trecho, hasta que Terry rompió el silencio:_

 _-Disculpe la curiosidad, pero ¿en qué trabaja usted? le pregunto porque es evidente que usted sabe como arreglarse._

 _-Grazie. Bueno, soy asesora de modas, además, dirijo a las modelos, siempre me gustó eso...se los dije a los dueños cuando quise presentarme, pero me dijeron que los únicos vacantes que había era para ser modelo...y decidí comenzar por ahí hasta conseguirlo. ¡Ay! vieras cómo fui disfrazada. Me puse un vestido rojo, zapatos rojos con enormes tacones para que pensaran que yo era más alta...y bueno, al final me di cuenta que esa no era yo. Que estaba queriendo ser otra persona. Así que me quite los zapatos en medio del casting y les dije a los directivos: "ya sé que me están mirando, pero...bueno, este zapato me duele, y no es mío". Y ellos dijeron, que ese desparpajo mio le había gustado. Que si yo era capaz de hacer eso frente a ellos, sería capaz de conducir cualquier cosa. Y bueno, así comenzó todo._

 _-Y luego se consiguió un diseñador de modas, supongo..._

 _-No joven, lo primero que me conseguí, fue un hada madrina. Siempre tengo un hada madrina, alguien que sepa poquito más que yo para que me enseñe...-luego lo miró y le dijo -¿Pero sabes lo que pasa? que lo principal no es lo que uno vista, ni como lo ponga, ni qué tengas encima. Lo principal es lo que no lleva dentro. Quién está detrás de esa ropa. Uno tiene que ir por la vida iluminando, ser luz...y yo te veo a ti tan apagado, tan sombrío en estos momento. Eres muy guapo...pero no se nota, por lo que ya te dije...¿de qué serviría en estos momentos que llevaras un terno, o un frac...si estás apagado?. Terry ¡saca esa luz que todos llevamos dentro, ilumina a la gente!. Tienes que cambiar tu Terry. Los cambios son de adentro hacia afuera. ¡Ilumínate amore!. Vamos._

 _Terry le sonrió y le dijo: Gracias._

 _Siguieron platicando un poco más, y luego se despidieron con bastante afecto. Al volver al apartamento junto a Naomi, ya se sentía otro._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Terry sonrió al recordar a aquella sabia mujer italiana. Definitivamente, su consejo le había servido. Naomi se lo había mencionado un momento atrás "Iluminas a la gente" le había dicho. Y ahí, Terry le contó acerca de aquel encuentro.

Bostezó y se acomodó para tener dulces sueños.

 **Continuará...**

 **Lady Lyuva: Espero que te siga gustando. Es un honor tenerte por aquí ;D**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	17. Aclaraciones Personales

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 17: "Aclaraciones personales"**

O al menos intentó tener dulces sueños...ya que no podía dormir, y no sabía por qué.

Bueno, tal vez si, pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo.

Comenzaba a necesitar a Naomi...aquella vez en Londres había sido la última vez en que se sintió triste por lo que ocurrió con Candy. Desde entonces, dejaba atrás sin nostalgia aquellos recuerdos que compartía con ella.

Ahora mismo solo le importaba ella, Naomi...pero no quería hacerle daño...¿y si se equivocaba?...

Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, se incorporó y luego se levantó. Tal vez caminar un poco le sentaría bien.

Salió de la habitación y llegó al pasillo, junto a el había una ventana. La noche era hermosa, con la luna llena y el cielo oscuro salpicado de estrellas.

Caminó un par de pasos y llegó frente a la habitación de Naomi. Vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, y por simple curiosidad decidió entrar y fisgonear un rato.

Naomi dormía de espaldas a la puerta. El empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación, rogando porque el pedazo de madera no hiciera ruido y Naomi lo cachara infraganti.

Caminó despacio hacia la cama de Naomi, la observó, y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Dormía profundamente. Parecía una niña pequeña, en medio de un inocente sueño feliz.

Mas de pronto, Naomi se dio media vuelta, quedando así su rostro en dirección a la entrada de su habitación, y por consiguiente, frente a Terry. Fue un movimiento tan repentino que lo tomó por sorpresa, y aun mas al quedar tan cerca del rostro de ella.

El actor contuvo la respiración unos segundos, observando detenidamente el rostro del ángel que dormía.

Sin saber que, como, cuando, donde o por qué, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Cada vez mas cerca...pero entonces, ella comenzó a estirarse, pues estaba despertando, y Terry, sobresaltado, cayó sentado sobre el suelo.

Naomi abrió lentamente sus ojos, y al verlo ahí, en ves de asustarse y correrlo a patadas, como el se imaginó que haría, le sonrió cálidamente como siempre y le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no puedes dormir?- Terry comenzó a explicar rápidamente.

-Esto...yo...perdón, pero la verdad es que tenía insomnio, y como vi entreabierta tu puerta, pensé que tal vez estabas despierta y...

-Ya, tranquilo. No me des explicaciones. Se que no es fácil, pero debes continuar.

-No es por lo que estás pensando- se apresuró a aclarar-...es que no se qué hacer ahora mismo...estoy algo confundido.

-Bueno. Duerme y lo tendrás mas claro por la mañana, ya verás.

-Si, tienes razón...buenas noches.

-Terry, espera...¿dijiste que tienes insomnio?

-Eh...si, ¿por qué?

-Ven- dijo ella palmeando al lado de ella sobre la cama- duerme conmigo.

-Pe...pero, Naomi...

-Vamos Terry, no te preocupes. No va a pasar nada. Además, somos adultos. Y no acepto una negativa como respuesta. También tuve algo de insomnio. Vamos. No quiero estar sola.

-Está bien...- lo último dicho por ella acabó por convencerlo.

Abrió las tapas de la cama y se recostó junto a ella, quien ya estaba medio dormida otra vez. Se acostaron, y se abrazaron para dormir. Se sentía muy bien, definitivamente.

-Buenas Noches.

-Que descanses- contestó ella, que se quedó dormida de inmediato, y Terry no tardó en imitarla.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertó primero. Miró a su lado y vio que ella aún dormía, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Al verla, Terry sonrió con ternura. Prefirió no moverse para no despertarla. Lucía tan bonita. Deseaba ver "eso" cada mañana

Entonces, lo comprendió. Se había vuelto a enamorar nuevamente, y esta vez haría las cosas bien. Lucharía y conseguiría estar con ella por siempre.

 **Continuará...**

 **Gissa Alvarez: Qué puedo decir. Me alegra que te esté gustando. Como verás, ya me apresuré con el asunto "interesante" de esto, y espero que sigas leyendo. Me haría muy feliz. Saludos. ;D**

 **Bendiciones**

 **Betina C.**


	18. Nuevos Planes

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 18: "Nuevos planes"**

Decidió levantarse primero para ir a preparar el desayuno. Se levantó silenciosamente para no despertarla y se dirigió a la cocina. Por suerte sabía hacer un desayuno aceptable.

Ya estaba preparando la mesa, cuando Naomi apareció, tallándose un ojo y sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué me dejaste solita?- cuestionó ella con aparente reproche.

-Quise venir a preparar el desayuno, tenía hambre...además, dormías tan profundamente, que estoy seguro que ni besándote habrías despertado- insinuó con cierta coquetería.

-No digas tonterías- le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, aunque estaba algo ruborizada. Terry solo sonrió y para no apenarla no dijo nada mas.

Desayunaron tranquilamente mientras platicaban alegremente. Mas tarde limpiaron el departamento, y luego salieron a recorrer como todos los días. Por ser una ciudad mas bien pequeña, no había mucho mas por recorrer...exceptuando los originales medios de transporte, entre ellos la Góndola, el Traghetto, los Aligaguna y los Vaporetto, entre otros.

Decidieron abordar una góndola, las cuales eran pequeñas y de orgulloso diseño. Eran prácticamente turísticos.

Naomi iba muy entusiasmada, como una niña. El Gondolieri, que conducía la góndola, la observaba divertido. Terry también la observaba, y se sentía feliz. Era un panorama casi paradisíaco.

Ya al atardecer, al atracar en uno de los límites de Venecia, ambos caminaron al muelle y se sentaron un momento en el muelle, en silencio. Sin embargo, Naomi sacó un anillo de su bolsillo, y pareció examinarlo atentamente con la mirada. Terry lo vio y comentó:

-Bonito anillo...

-Me lo dio Joseph cuando nos comprometimos...prácticamente es todo lo que me queda de mis lazos con mi pasado...-A Terry no le agradó escuchar eso.

Sobrevino un silencio algo incómodo. De unos segundos, ya que Naomi se levantaría, observaría el anillo por última vez, y lo lanzaría con todas sus fuerzas al enorme lago que estaba frente a ambos.

-De nada sirve que lo conserve...además, ya no me importa- luego se volvió a Terry y le guiñó uno de sus ojos para volver a sentarse.

Ella no lo sabía, pero para Terry fue un alivio que se deshiciera de aquel anillo. El estaba decidido a lograr que ella olvidara su pasado.

-¿Te a gustado nuestra estancia aquí, Naomi?

-A sido como un sueño- respondió ella, suspirando -¿y a ti?

-A sido realmente hermoso...pero ¿sabes? me gustaría llevarte a la villa de mi padre en Escocia...solo si tu quieres, claro...la verdad es que no me molestaría si te negaras, la verdad es que me quedaría gustoso en Italia, eternamente, pero quisiera llevarte a Escocia antes de volver a la realidad...

-¿Y para qué quieres llevarme?- cuestionó ella, recelosa.

-Pues...por nada en especial...¿por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, tu me contaste que en ese sitio pasaste aquellas vacaciones con...Candy (perdona que la mencione) y de pronto se me hace que quieras, por así decirlo...reemplazarla a ella conmigo...asunto que no me gusta.

-¡Claro que no mujer! ella es parte de mi pasado, y además, ya no me afecta hablar de ella...

-Pues en ese caso...acepto, pero por favor, no me mientas ni intentes usarme, en ese caso, prefiero que me lo digas.

-Tranquila, claro que no quiero eso. Ella está en mi pasado, además, no me serviría de nada.

-¡Muy bien! ¿cuando partimos?

-Lo antes posible, ya no queda mucho de vacaciones ¿que te parece en dos días?

-¡Perfecto!

-Y no te preocupes, mas adelante volveremos a Italia...la verdad, es que las ciudades son bellísimas.

-Tu lo has dicho.

Estuvieron un rato más observando el crepúsculo, para luego tomar una góndola que les llevara devuelta. El viaje fue tan agradable como el de ida.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo, por favor?- suplicó Terry cuando llegaron al departamento.

-MMM...ya te quieres aprovechar ¿eh?...bueno, pero no te pases de listo con esta indefensa mujer- dramatizó ella, haciendo reír a Terry.

Luego de comer algo, se acostaron, leyeron un momento antes de dormir, para luego dormir bien abrazaditos.

 **Continuará...**

Góndola: Hace siglos las góndolas constituían el principal medio de transporte de Venecia.

Traghetto: Góndolas que se utilizan para cruzar el Gran Canal por los lugares donde no existe ningún puente. Son muy cómodos y económicos.

Aligaguna: Una opción interesante para desplazarse desde el Aeropuerto de Marco Polo hasta el centro de Venecia. También llegan al puerto de cruceros.

Vaporetto:Al igual que los taxis, las ambulancias, los coches de policía o el servicio de correos, los autobuses de Venecia también son acuáticos.

Gondolieri: Patrón de la góndola, el gondolieri, la propulsa con al ayuda de un solo remo.

 **Hola ¿qué tal? espero que estén muy bien...**

 **Jane: Ay! perdóname de verdad, pero yo ya había decidido que Candy no se quedara con Albert...quiero que este se quede con la doctora Kelly. Y Candy...bueno, al igual que a Terry, le voy a inventar un OC...de verdad lo siento linda, pero ya había decidido esto :(**

 **Gissa Alvarez: Me alegra y no sabes cuanto, que te esté gustando el fic. Es muy gratificante, y espero que te siga gustando. Tu también deberías animarte a escribir. Es muy entretenido xD. Bueno, bendiciones y que estés bien ;D.**

 **Lady Lyuva: Mi queridísima Lady, me encanta que sigas leyendo. Ojalá que sigas disfrutando, porque lo hago con muchas ganas y todo el power xD. Saludos grandes para ti ;).**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	19. Pic-nic en Escocia

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 19: "Pic-nic en Escocia"**

Ir a Escocia y llegar fue un viaje bastante sencillo, aunque algo largo. Pero la villa les esperaba cálida y acogedora como siempre. Y aunque el ambiente era algo frío, querían salir a recorrer el pueblo de Escocia y sus anchos valles verdes, ahora cubiertos de un blanco manto que era la nieve, aunque esta no tardaría en comenzar a derretirse.

En la villa de Escocia les esperaban Mark y su madre, quienes se extrañaron al ver al joven señor acompañado de una chica que no era aquella chiquilla de coletas, pero evitaron preguntarle al respecto, los primeros días al menos.

Mark era ya un joven de 19 años, tan perspicaz e impertinente como siempre, pero muy trabajador, servicial y simpático. Su madre no había cambiado, solo tenía algunas arrugas de mas y un grupo de canas, pero seguía siendo tan amable como siempre.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue descansar un poco, pues el viaje había sido agotador. Ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea que Terry había encendido previamente. Se pusieron sus pijamas antes para estar mas cómodos.

Observaban el fuego en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Terry recordó que hacia muchos años atrás, había estado de la misma forma con su madre y, aunque prefiriera no recordarlo, también lo había estado con Candy.

No es que aquél recuerdo le trajera tristeza, o que odiara a Candy. Lo que pasaba es que era algo molesto e incómodo recordarlo en aquel preciso momento.

Sin embargo, rápidamente lo olvidó, pues se volvió a mirar de reojo a Naomi, quien también parecía pensar en algo. Solo esperaba que no fuera en su ex marido. Hubiera querido tener el poder de leer sus pensamientos en aquel momento.

Naomi, al sentir que el la observaba, se ruborizó, evitando volverse a mirarle. Se sentía nerviosa.

Terry sonrió al percatarse de esto.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Terry.

-Claro que no, aquí se está muy a gusto- dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Tu pijama es algo delgado ¿por qué no te pusiste una bata?

-Es que se me olvidó guardarla...a veces soy muy torpe. Pero no te preocupes, que yo no tengo frío...además, mira quién habla, estoy segura que bajo esa camisa de pijama tan delgada que llevas, no portas nada mas.

-Tampoco tengo frío...

-¿Me dejas abrazarte?- preguntó ella.

-Claro, pero ¿a que vino eso?

-Quiero hacerlo ¿necesito alguna razón acaso?

-Pues no, pero...

-Cállate y déjame abrazarte- dijo ella, y lo abrazó de los hombros. Terry rodeó suavemente la cintura de ella.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos de pic-nic? será nuestro desayuno- propuso el.

-Perfecto, será divertido. ¿Podremos ir a caballo?

-Por supuesto.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro sin proponérselo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naomi se despertó antes que Terry. Luego de observarlo unos segundos, se levantó del sofá y se apresuró a bañarse, vestirse lo más bonita posible y preparar la canasta con la comida. Luego, al ver que Terry aún no despertaba, le dejó una nota diciéndole donde lo esperaría.

Unos minutos luego de que ella partiera, Terry despertó y se estiró. Miró a su lado y vio la nota, la leyó. Rápidamente fue a darse un baño y se puso su traje de montar. Montó su caballo y rápidamente llegó al lugar de reunión. Bajó silencioso de su caballo y observó.

Estaban la manta y la comida puestas muy ordenadamente, pero no había rastro de Naomi. Así que se tendió sobre el pasto con las manos tras su nuca y cerró sus ojos. Probablemente Naomi volvería muy pronto.

Y así fue. Pudo sentir el aroma de ella cada vez más cerca, aunque en forma silenciosa. Sin abrir los ojos, sonrió. Evidentemente quería sorprenderlo, pero no le daría aquel gusto.

-Aunque no hagas ruido, se que estás ahí- dijo Terry, sorprendiendo a Naomi, quien reprocharía...

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Si no hice ruido- dijo ella con un puchero.

-Por tu aroma.

-¿Estás diciendo que apesto? Me bañé antes de venir- se sentó al lado del actor.

-Claro que no, es que me sé tu aroma de memoria...por cierto, linda ropa.

-No coquetees conmigo.

-Pero si no lo hago.

-Comamos entonces- sonrió ella mientras se llevaba una manzana a la boca. Terry la imitó y comenzó a comer, aún así le preguntaría.

-Pero en serio ¿de donde sacaste esa ropa?

-Ah, es un atuendo típico de Japón, parecido al kimono, solo que es una especie de pantalón mas ancho en las piernas, al igual que la camisa, que es mas ancha en las mangas. Es de los únicos colores que tengo, rojo el pantalón, blanca la camisa.

-Pues está muy bonito, luces hermosa.

-Te dije que no me coquetearas- reclamó ella, dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Pero si no lo hago- siguieron con esa tonta discusión un rato más, hasta que finalmente rieron.

Mientras comían se contaban anécdotas, sueños, vergüenzas y demás cosas. Al terminar de comer, se quedaron observando el lago en silencio, entonces Terry lanzó una piedra con todas sus fuerzas al lago, haciéndola dar pequeños saltos. Naomi aplaudió con el espectáculo.

-Nunca aprendí a hacer eso. No sé cómo se hace.

-Coge una piedra. Yo te enseño, es fácil.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, lanzando piedras, hasta que ella aprendió la técnica para hacer rebotar las piedras sobre el agua.

-¡Si, por fin!, ¡gracias Terry!- exclamó ella, abrazando a Terry y soltándolo rápidamente, algo avergonzada.

-De nada ¿ves que no era tan difícil?

-Sí, tenías razón.

Terry observó a su alrededor y vio un pequeño bote.

-¿Por qué no navegamos?- propuso Terry.

-¡Perfecto, me encanta! pero yo remaré- le dijo ella en modo de advertencia.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡oye, no!.

-Cuando me canse, será tu turno.

-Pero...está bien.

-Es que me gusta llevar el control...¡vete acostumbrando!

Rápidamente ordenaron las cosas que llevaron en su pic-nic y se encaminaron al pequeño bote. Naomi rápidamente cogió los remos, esperó a que Terry se sentara y comenzó a remar. Terry la observaba.

Se alejaron bastante de donde habían disfrutado su pic-nic, pues el paisaje era cada vez mas bello.

Naomi remó un buen rato, hasta que sintió que sus brazos se agarrotaban un poco. Terry lo notó y se ofreció a remar para proseguir con el paseo.

Los árboles comenzaban a mostrar sus ramas desnudas, pues el invierno ya se despedía. Por eso, durante la mañana y parte de la tarde hacia una temperatura bastante agradable, aunque refrescaba durante las noches.

-Ya nos hemos alejado mucho...mejor será que regresemos- dijo Terry

-Si, tienes razón- contestó ella.

Y emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

El día comenzaba ya a tornarse color naranja para cuando regresaron a la orilla de la cual habían partido. Comenzaba a correr una suave brisa fresca que hacia sentir un ligero escalofrío.

Terry atracó el bote y desembarcó de él. Se volvió para ayudar a Naomi, como el caballero que era, pero esta se negó.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo sola.

-Eres tan independiente...es lo que más me gusta de ti- dijo el con una sonrisa mientras ella se ruborizaba.

Ágilmente saltó del bote y cayó en perfecto equilibrio sobre tierra firme. Ella llevaba la canasta del pic-nic. Había una pequeña subida y Terry se adelantó un poco. Naomi iba a un paso mas lento.

Terry no tuvo problemas para la subida, pero Naomi, que portaba sandalias, dio pequeño resbalón hacia adelante al subir, por lo que chocó con el cuerpo de Terry.

-Lo siento...- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

Elevó la mirada y se encontró con Terry cara a cara. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que Terry finalmente la abrazó fuertemente, y ella le imitó, apoyando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Terry, pues era bastante alta.

No sabían cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, pero daba igual. Hasta que finalmente, se volvieron a mirarse nuevamente, y se dieron un casto beso.

 **Continuará...**

 **Gissa Álvarez: Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, espero que sigas...y anímate a publicar un fic, en serio xD. Besos ;D**

 **Friditas: Me alegra tenerte por aquí, y que te guste. Espero que te siga gustando ;)**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	20. Mark y sus Consejos

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 20: "Mark y sus Consejos"**

Fue algo casto, sin malas intenciones o algún doble sentido de parte de ninguno de los dos.

Luego de separar los labios, sin mirarse a los ojos, volvieron a abrazarse. Y así estuvieron un buen rato, no sabían cuanto. Sin hablar, solo sintiendo su mutua compañía. Hasta que finalmente, ella habló:

-Es hora de regresar...

-Ti...Tienes razón...

Lentamente se soltaron, sin mirarse de frente. Ella recogió la canasta del suelo, la cual había dejado caer involuntariamente durante aquél tropiezo que había desencadenado los recientes hechos. Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia sus respectivos caballos, y el viaje de vuelta a la villa fue igual de silencioso, pues ambos reflexionaban sobre lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante entre ellos. Mas este no era incómodo...al contrario.

* * *

Ya habiendo llegado, guardaron los caballos en el establo. Luego de cerrar la puerta del lugar, y mientras se dirigián a la residencia, Naomi rompió el silencio.

-¿Disfrutaste la salida?- preguntó, tratando de que la voz no le temblara.

-Mucho ¿y tu?.

-También...fue una salida muy divertida y emocionante.

-Oye...gracias por organizar el pic-nic.

-Gracias a ti por hacerme sentir bien y querida- contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Se sonrieron y entraron a la residencia. La madre de Mark les recibió con una cálida sonrisa, y les sirvió té en la sala de estar mientras ellos se ponían ropas mas cómodas. Por suerte, luego de cumplir con sus deberes, la madre de Mark les dejó a solas.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa para consumir el líquido preparado junto con algunas golosinas. En silencio se mantuvieron unos minutos, hasta que él habló. Aquella situación de extremo silencio comenzaba a preocuparle...tal vez para ella lo sucedido había sido desagradable, o peor aún, no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

-Naomi...respecto a lo sucedido...

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Terry...tranquilo.

-Es que...- inspiró para relajarse y finalmente soltó todo de golpe- la verdad tenía deseos de hacerlo- cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando la respuesta de su receptor con cierto temor...jamás le había pasado algo así...tener miedo de las reacciones de una chica era lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Naomi sonrió ruborizada ante las reacciones algo infantiles de él:

-Creo...que yo también. No sé desde cuando, pero así lo sentí cuando sucedió. Y no te miento, soy sincera.

-Eso me alaga- dijo el con fingida arrogancia, escondiendo así la emoción que sentía. Tal vez tuviera una oportunidad después de todo.

-Engreído- bufó ella en voz baja.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Terrence se molestó consigo mismo por su respuesta salida de lugar, pero fue lo único que encontró para disfrazar su sentir ante las palabras de su aún amiga.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarse guiar por lo que le mandaba el corazón?, todo sería mucho más sencillo, así sin más, siendo sincero. Pero no podía dejar de estar a la defensiva para proteger su corazón ya antes dañado.

Ella terminó de comer antes que el, así que se levantó de la silla y se despidió de el de una forma algo fría para ir a descansar a su habitación. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

El, luego de comer, se quedó sentado a la mesa un momento más para luego incorporarse y dirigirse al enorme piano que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la villa. Se sentó, inspiró profundo y comenzó a entonar una melodía. Tocar música con los ojos cerrados siempre conseguía relajarlo para pensar con mas claridad y comprenderse aunque fuera un poco a sí mismo.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que no se percató que una figura había entrado y le observaba. O al menos eso pensó la persona que furtivamente había entrado.

-¿Qué deseas Mark?- cuestionó Terry, sin abrir los ojos ni dejar el instrumento.

-¡Hermano! creí que no me habías escuchado- exclamó el jovencito muy sorprendido y algo decepcionado.

-Ya vez que no- contestó el mayor, dejando de tocar- Quieres preguntarme sobre Candy ¿no es verdad?.

-No...¡digo sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Será porque te conozco lo suficiente. De hecho, ya te habías tardado en preguntar- Mark se sonrojó, algo avergonzado.

-Pues es que me da mucha curiosidad- Terrence resopló con fuerza.

-Está bien. Te lo contaré brevemente, mas no pidas detalles- le advirtió. Mark asintió con la cabeza.

Terry contó a Mark lo que había acontecido con Candy, Susana y Naomi durante aquellos años en que no volvió a Escocia, pero sin detalles. Después se quedaron en silencio hasta que Mark habló:

-¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes?- Terry asintió- ¿No será que, inconscientemente, estás buscando una salida a la soledad o, a la nostalgia del pasado?

-No lo creo...si fuera por eso, creo que lo sabría.

-¿"Creo"?

-Tu me quieres llenar de dudas. En fin, cuando estoy con Naomi, me siento muy bien, el tiempo se me pasa muy rápido, aunque no hablemos nada. Ella ya ha sufrido bastante...no me perdonaría el herirla por puro egoísmo o confusión. Hace tiempo me prometí a mi mismo que la protegería, aun a costa de mi mismo.

-¿Protegerla?...¿y eso por qué?

-Pues porque la amo, y me importa- respondió casi sin pensar, para luego darse cuenta sorprendido de lo que había dicho y voltear a ver a su "hermano", que lo miraba con una sonrisa picarona- Tu no maduras ¿verdad?

-Tal vez, pero gracias a mi saliste de tu confusión. ¿Vez que era sencillo?

-Lo que tu digas.

-Bueno, en resumidas cuentas...reconoces que la amas. Ahora, la pregunta del milenio: ¿ya se lo has dicho a ella?

-Pues no. Hace un tiempo reconocimos que se sentíamos atracción mutua, pero nada mas que eso...tengo algo de miedo...¿y si ella solo siente eso por mi, es decir, atracción?

-Pues yo creo que eres muy bien correspondido.

-Eso ya lo hablaré con ella mañana...oye Mark, ¿no hay alguna chica especial para ti?

-Bueno, si...es una de las muchachas del pueblo- explicó el joven, algo ruborizado.

-¿Y te gusta, no es verdad?

-Eso creo.

-Pues ve por ella y no la dejes ir- Terry le guiña un ojo.

-Claro hermano, gracias...en fin, buenas noches.

-No Mark, gracias a ti, y que descanses.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y luego uno se encaminó a descansar mientras el otro se quedaba un momento as frente al piano.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se hubo percatado de la presencia de alguien, que había escuchado parte de la conversación.

 **Continuará...**

 **Friditas: Me alegra que aun sigues la historia ;D. Odio decirlo, pero no creo que te pueda dar en el gusto respecto a Albert y Candy...ya habíamos tenido una mini conversación sobre eso xD. No te ofendas, pero la idea se me sigue haciendo algo rara, pues antes de llegar aquí, a mi jamás se me pasó por la** **cabeza que Albert y Candy quedaran juntos...tal vez porque era mas chica xD...en fin :P, espero que te siga gustando. Bendiciones.**

 **Gissa Alvarez: Me alegra que aun sigas aquí xD y ojalá que te siga gustando. Probablemente me estas lanzando piedras de goma ahora mismo en tu cabecita, pues, seguro esperabas algo mas rosita para este capítulo, pero el siguiente lo va a ser un poco mas, lo prometo, como que me llamo Camila (Terry: Pero tu nombre es Gabriela) - (Betina: Por eso querido, por eso...). Lo anterior fue un chiste, el que sigue ya es mas rosita xD. Saludoos.**

 **Jane: Perdóname linda, pero no entendí muy bien tu comentario...¿me lo podrías explicar, por favor?**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


	21. Determinaciones

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 ***Jane, te recomiendo que leas primero lo que te contesté en la parte de abajo antes de leer el capítulo, porque en una de esas dejas de leer el fic. Y trata de leerlo todo, porque yo leí tus comentarios y casi ni puedo vivir en paz pensando en lo que te iba a responder, que es algo largo, así que no te vayas por la tangente y léelo, para que toda esa palabrería no sea tan en vano ;)***

 **Capitulo 21: "Determinaciones"**

Al día siguiente, Terrence se despertó y se dio cuenta que se había dormido sobre el piano. Se sentía algo adolorido.

Con algo de trabajo se incorporó y se estiró cuan largo era para terminar de despertar. Luego se dirigió al baño para darse un buen baño, ponerse ropa e ir a desayunar.

Al bajar al comedor, vio que Naomi estaba comenzando a desayunar.

-Hola ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?- preguntó el alegremente. Naomi se ruborizó al verlo.

-Muy bien ¿y tu?- preguntó tímidamente y algo ruborizada.

-Bien...Naomi, estás extraña ¿te pasa algo?- pregunta preocupado.

-¡No! para nada. Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Terrence decidió dejarlo así por el momento.

Se sentó y mientras comía, la observaba de reojo, aunque ella evitaba mirarle. Cuando las miradas de ambos se topaban, rápidamente le rehuía.

Terry comenzó a temer que hubiera escuchado su conversación con Mark. Un rato después, se encontraba visiblemente incómodo ante esta perspectiva, pues no era nada alentadora. Y había otra cosa, y es que el estar en silencio ya estaba volviendo una costumbre entre ellos dos, y eso no podía ser del todo bueno. Era como si estuvieran perdiendo la confianza que antes tenían.

Mientras el reflexionaba sobre esto, Naomi seguía en silencio, y visiblemente nerviosa.

Ella fue la primera en levantarse de la mesa, se despidió de Terry y se marchó con rapidez. Para el era evidente que ella le estaba evitando, por lo que decidió buscarla para hablar con ella y que le explicara la razón de su extraño comportamiento.

Estuvo un buen rato buscándola sin éxito, por todos lados. Poco le faltó para registrar el estanque del inodoro.

Hasta que finalmente recordó que Naomi le había contado mucho tiempo atrás, que cuando estaba nerviosa, le servía de mucho cabalgar. Agradeciendo a su memoria, se dirigió a paso rápido a las caballerizas. Y ahí estaba.

-¿Piensas salir a cabalgar?- cuestionó el.

-Eh...si ¿por qué?- contestó, sin mirarlo directamente.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro...-contestó ella, no muy convencida.

Los caballos de ambos iban a un trote tranquilo. Era bastante relajante para ambos.

Un momento después, desmontaron, y se sentaron frente a la orilla del río.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que el lo rompió:

-Has estado muy extraña, ¿puedo saber qué te sucede?- Naomi supo que de nada servía ocultarlo.

-Pues...anoche iba por un baso de agua y...te escuché hablando con el joven Mark. No quería espiar, pero escuché mi nombre, así que...simplemente paré la oreja- esperaba que con aquella explicación fuera suficiente.

Terry asintió levemente. Después de todo, sus sospechas no estaba erradas

-¿Estás molesta?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?- cuestionó confundida- Claro que no, es solo que no me lo esperaba.

-Y...¿qué opinas sobre esto?

-Antes que nada ¿es verdad lo que dijiste?- cuestionó ella con otra pregunta.

-Si...¿qué piensas sobre lo que dije?

-Que no me importa en lo absoluto- Terry se sintió desilusionado, aunque no lo aparentó. Mas que el hecho de ser rechazado, era por la evidente indiferencia de ella. Aún así le preguntaría.

-¿Por qué?- temiendo a la respuesta.

-Porque por mas que tu me quieras, jamás me vas a querer mas de lo que yo te quiero a ti.

El se volvió a verla muy sorprendido, ella tan solo le sonrió en silencio.

Y finalmente acercaron sus rostros para dar lugar a un suave beso, que duró unos segundos.

* * *

Luego de aquello, se sentaron abrazados cómodamente. Observaban el crepúsculo con aquellos tonos anaranjados y rojizos.

-¿Qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante?- preguntó Naomi, con ciertas dudas.

-Mmm...¿noviazgo?- respondió Terry muy divertido.

-Sería lo mejor en estos momentos- dijo ella con convicción.

-¿Y si nos equivocamos?- cuestionó Terry luego de un corto silencio.

-Lo dudo, pero de ser así, solo nos queda continuar y seguir adelante. Seremos capaces de hacerlo...como siempre.

-Tienes razón...siempre la tienes- dijo el luego de meditarlo un poco.

-Tú también- le dijo ella, sonriendo.

 **Continuará...**

 **Gissa Álvarez: Bueno linda, ojalá que te siga gustando, y si, creo que tienes razón, pero uno siempre tarda en crecer y madurar. Antes de eso, uno va dejando la crema a diestra y siniestra xD. Bendiciones.**

 **Jane:** **Entonces mejor será que abandones este fic, porque ni sueñes que dejaré a Candy con Albert, ni en esta historia, ni en la siguiente, ni en las doscientas siguientes que haga para el anime Candy Candy. ¿Por qué?, pues porque la idea NO ES ALGO QUE ME GUSTE CREAR. No me hace vomitar ni la aborrezco, pero sencillamente no tolero la idea de hacerlo. Leerlo ya es otra cosa para mí.**

 **La voy a dejar con un OC, y siempre (OJO), SIEMPRE que no la deje con Terry, se va a quedar con un OC porque YOLO.**

 **Dime si estoy equivocada, pero la verdad, con tus comentarios, parece como si odiaras a Terry...lo cual no entiendo ni entenderé por varias razones que no vienen al caso mencionar. Tus argumentos, la mayoría los puedo rebatir, aunque algunos con mas seguridad que otros.**

 **Iba a contestarte algo bastante mas largo, pero no vale la pena hacerlo, así que...saludos y bendiciones para ti ;)**

 **Betina C.**


	22. El Futuro afrontarlo con lo que venga

**Candy Candy pertenece a Misuky e Igarashi, de ser mía, Terry y Candy se quedaban juntos, Annie se hacía más fuerte y decidida, Neil y Eliza dejaban de ser malos, Albert se quedaba con la doctora Kelly, Susana encontraba el amor en alguien mas y Stear no iba a la guerra ni moría. xD.**

 **Capitulo 22: "El futuro afrontarlo con lo que venga"**

A pesar de que esta nueva relación requería de mas dedicación que una simple amistad, curiosamente el convivir se les hizo mucho mas simple y agradable a ambos. Se amaban, pero iban con cuidado y sin apresurarse. El mal recuerdo de sus pasadas relaciones aún hacían mella, pero poco, y no era por miedo realmente, sino para no dañar al otro.

Su relación iba viento en popa, y se compartían cada secreto o confidencia con total libertad, pues esa era una de las cosas más importantes en una relación: confianza.

Mark se atrevió, y comenzó a cortejar a la muchacha de la cual había hablado a "su hermano". Su madre y Terry le aconsejaban con el mayor cuidado posible, pero sin interferir en la relación, pues eso no estaba nada bien. Cada pareja debía entenderse en forma completamente autónoma.

Las semanas pasaron y debían volver a América. Los recibieron los padres de Terry, Karen y Becky con mucho cariño.

Después de pasar el día todos juntos platicando, ambos volvieron a su respectivo apartamento. Definitivamente, extrañarían Italia y Escocia, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, cualquier sitio era bueno.

Luego de unas semanas, Terry se comunicó con Albert por carta, y quedaron de verse en la Mansión Andrey de Chicago.

Terry viajó solo. Allá se encontró con Candy. Ambos hablaron largo y tendido de lo que había acontecido en sus vidas desde entonces. Candy le contó que había conocido a un médico en su trabajo, con el cual ya comenzaba una relación. Terry le habló un poco sobre Naomi. Ninguno de los dos quiso tocar la ya pasada fiesta de cumpleaños de Albert.

Se comprometieron a comunicarse por carta y reunirse de vez en cuando, pues serían amigos por siempre.

Terry y Naomi eran amantes del cine, el cual era mudo, y con Charles Chaplin de protagonista. Ambos coincidían en que la película mas tierna y divertida de este genio era "Vida de Perros", la cual había sido estrenada en 1918.

Debido a esto, muchas veces fueron juntos al cine. O a veces acompañados por Becky, Karen, Susana con su novio Michael, o por los padres del actor, los cuales se encariñaban cada vez mas con Naomi.

Su relación iba bien, sin prisas, y procurando siempre hablar de sus problemas con sinceridad y madures, sin permitir jamás que alguien se inmiscuyera donde no era llamado. Después de todo, ya no eran unos niños que se dejaban llevar por sus bajas pasiones debido a la inexperiencia.

Fuera de eso, se querían, y se entregaban mutuamente el mas tierno afecto que posee un ser humano. ¿Qué mas podían pedir?, solo estabilidad y tranquilidad durante su relación, la cual era, tal vez, la mas sería que llevaban ambos hasta ahora. Después de todo, el pasado ya hace mucho que lo dejaron atrás, donde perdonaron a los demás, y a si mismos, que era lo mas importante. Después de todo, la idea de quedarse atascado eternamente en el pasado no era muy atractiva que se diga.

El futuro era incierto, pero qué mas daba. Seguramente, se casarían en el futuro, pero no era momento de pensar en ello.

Lo que tenga que venir, vendrá. Y ya habrá tiempo de darle la cara.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ya sé, ya sé, fue inesperado, corto y aburrido, pero es lo que me salió. Preferí algo no tan empalagoso, pues yo no sirvo mucho para eso.**

 **En fin, gracias a todas por leer y...ya estoy trabajando en otra cosa...en fin...**

 **El epílogo, imagínenlo ustedes mismas, por fisss, porque yo no podré xD.**

 **Y les recomiendo mucho la película "Vida de Perros" de Chaplin. Se van a morir de la risa, y es muy tierna ;)**

 **-Mimi: Si te pasas por acá, pues, saber que ya estoy trabajando en una donde Candy y Terry se quedan juntos. El drama...bueno, tu juzgarás. Pero te advierto que no estoy dispuesta a hacer a un Terry que sufra todo el día y a cada segundo por lo ocurrido con Candy, así que no me mates solamente. Besos.**

 **-Jane: Bueno, gracias por seguirme y...yo también he visto ese de "Corona de Lágrimas" y, aunque me da un poco de pena con Candy, ella tampoco fue de gran ayuda con lo que pasó en Nueva York, Terry no es el único culpable (tienen derecho a sentir miedo y a ser un poco cobardes, como el resto de los mortales). Y aunque no me gusta que Susana esté embarazada, pues está siguiendo con su vida afrontando las consecuencias de su actuar. Tampoco seré injusta, porque antes de juzgar a cualquiera de los dos, hay que tomar en cuenta una serie de factores que no viene al caso mencionar, pero bueee. Saludos ;).**

 **-Lady Lyuva: Espero que estés muy bien y que ojalá te guste esto, o que quedes un poco conforme (tu querías algo un poco mas rosita, pero no me salió, perdóname). Muchos besos ;).**

 **-Guest: SSSI...bueno, no es que ODIE a Candy, pero si me irrita un poquito...lo siento xD.**

 **-Gissa Alvares: Espero linda que quedes conforme con el final, porque la verdad, no se me ocurrió nada mejor. En fin, espero que me sigas en el futuro, pero si no, sabes que eres libre de entrar o salir ;). Besos.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Betina C.**


End file.
